


HUNTER IN TRAINING - The Rookie

by DandelionDreaming



Series: The Rookie Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Caretaker Dean Winchester, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Edgeplay, Every Chapter Is Smut, Every Chapter is a Classic song, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Format: GIF, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Sam Winchester, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Paddling, Pie, Porn, Porn With Plot, Protective Dean Winchester, Sexual Frustration, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Tattoos, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-07-27 23:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandelionDreaming/pseuds/DandelionDreaming
Summary: Rookie = Beginner / Novice / Recruit / Trainee / LearnerWhen you decide to train to become a hunter with the Winchesters, Dean takes on your training personally.  He calls you his 'Rookie' and puts you through tests and trials that are far hotter, sexier and crazier than you could have thought possible.  Will you survive his training challenges?  Will he consider you more than a training project? Will he ever actually let you hunt?  Sam and Charlie are the only ones who help keep you sane as you navigate the trials of being Dean's Rookie.





	1. Pleasure & Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean begins your Hunter training...

** _It’s a fine line between Pleasure and Pain_ **   
  
** _You’ve done it once, you can do it again _ **

** _Whatever you've done, don’t try to explain _ **   
  
** _It’s a fine, fine line between Pleasure and Pain_**

**THE DIVINYLS**

‘I’m not training her Sam’.

You could hear Dean's voice reverberating around the library from the bedroom in the bunker where you had been staying for the past couple of days. The boys had spent the time telling you horror hunting stories to dissuade you from joining their ranks - it hadn't worked.

‘I mean it.' He growled. 'I don't care that she's smart and quick, she’s not tough enough. She hasn’t got enough hard edges. She curses like a sailor but her hands, her skin, her personality – man everything about her is soft. No. This life is not for her.’

The hell with him you fumed, storming down the corridors of the bunker towards the library. What would he know about you and what you’re capable of.

‘Fuck off with your soft Dean.’

You leapt the last few steps from the War Room into the library, propelled by the anger and grief of the last few weeks, your eyes glinting with fury, your voice controlled and tight. He and Sam were sitting either side of one of the long tables and both brothers looked up in surprise.

‘Don't dismiss me. So I didn’t grow up in the life and I don’t have scars. I watched my best friend die while we were supposed to be on a relaxing girls weekend at an idyllic cabin. My friend who was basically my sister since we were 14 and essentially my only family in the world. I watched that fucking vampire kill her and I didn’t run. I didn’t scream. I picked up an axe and chopped its godamn head off.’   
  
You leaned over his chair, placing your hands on the wooden arms, boxing him in, your voice low and steady.   
  
‘And You’re right. I’m smart, I’m quick and I curse like a fucking sailor. Also, I’m an excellent shot, I’m a lot tougher than you think and I am fucking angry as fuck that monsters are real and I. WANT. TO. DO. SOMETHING. ABOUT. IT.’ You finished, enunciating and virtually snarling the last few words. 

He blinked, and raised an eyebrow at your outburst - waiting to see if you were done. You took a breath and stepped back. Were you done? Were you wrong? Were you just in some sort of PTSD grief-filled rage? 

Nothing made sense since Suze died – but you knew you wanted to kill things. Evil things. You liked killing that vampire. There was something in it that you couldn’t describe, an anger, a need for vengeance and vindication. Maybe it had always been there – the result of an abusive stepfather, an alcoholic mother, and a couple of fucked up foster homes. Previously you’d ignored it all, gone into therapy - but remained shut down, hiding your fears, passive. Now you had crossed a line and you didn’t want to go back.

Dean’s steely green gaze swept over you. Your heart beating furiously, you stood your ground.   
Despite your defiance, it had definitely not escaped your notice that he was gorgeous as hell. An overprotective, bit much on the ‘I’m the tortured hero and I’m saving you from yourself’ asshole type of gorgeous… but hot as fuck nonetheless.   
A sudden pang made you think about how you would have discussed the merits of both the smoking hot Winchester brothers with Suze. The slice of pain at her absence made you all the more determined to follow through.   
  
When the Winchesters had arrived at your vacation cabin shortly after you killed the vampire, you sat in shock as they bundled its body into the trunk of their car and gave you the 'Monsters are real & we are the best at killing them' speech. They were worried other vampires in the nest may have gotten your scent and gave you a story to tell the police about what happened to Suze, warning you to lay low and keep an eye out for anything suspicious.   
A few days after Suze's funeral they returned to let you know they had gotten the rest of the nest and you were safe to go back to your life.   
But you knew you couldn’t go back. You were done. 

A lifelong, slightly obsessive Type A personality, using knowledge and perfectionism to escape emotions and rise above your circumstances was your jam. It had helped you excel in many other situations before now. Despite your family issues and an ongoing problem with swearing too much, you were high school valedictorian, full-ride college scholarship, and up and coming tech startup guru for the last five years until this shit sent everything south. 

Without overthinking it, you basically got in your car and followed them back to the bunker, abandoning your former life without hesitation. The Winchesters were the best of the best, so who better to learn hunting from? You were determined to be a star pupil. You were going to be a hunter. With nothing left, nothing else made sense.

Convincing them of this was another matter. 

They neither appreciated your surprise appearance or determination to stay, and had spent the last couple of days telling you the worst of the worst stories in an attempt to dissuade you. Sam had finally given in, Dean had not.

‘Dean please’. You softened your voice and raised your hands.

‘Let me show you I’m tougher than you think. I will do whatever you ask. I will Karate Kid ‘wax on/wax off’ the cars in the bunker... do Platoon style army training with a backpack and a rifle through rain and mud ... Rocky Marciano run up and down the steps in the bunker till my legs fall off… sandpaper my skin to roughen it up.. whatever you say I promise. I will be the best trainee hunter you’ve ever had.’ You pleaded.

Whether he saw the determination in your eyes or decided he would try and dissuade you by other means, you saw his jawline soften slightly as he closed the book he had open in his lap with an exasperated sigh and looked over at you. His eyes dragging their way across your body appreciatively.

  
‘One month’ he said, dropping the book on the table and standing to loom over you, his eyes piercing yours and his full lips ridiculously close. You felt a sharp spike of static electricity pass between you, it’d been there since the moment you met and you were sure he felt it too. 

‘One month you do exactly as I say, when I say. And if at any time I say it’s not working – you agree to quit and go back to civilian life.’

‘Sir, yes Sir’. You beamed, giving a little victory spin as he walked away. You glanced at Sam who was looking on in amusement.

‘You just referenced like three of his favorite childhood movies.’ Sam said, his gorgeous hazel eyes crinkling slightly at the edges. ‘Throw in some classic rock songs and bake him a pie and he’ll let you stay forever.’

‘Five am tomorrow morning Rookie’ Dean’s voice floated back to you. ‘Do not be late’.

* * * * *

At 4.30am you awoke to icy water splashing over your face, arms, and upper chest. You sat up in bed gasping, throwing off the covers and swinging your legs over the side of the bed.

‘Rule number one Rookie – expect the unexpected’. Dean leaned forward, his breath warm next to your ear and freezing cold cheek as he said in a low growl, ‘and uh, be careful not to leave yourself overexposed’.

You glanced down at the thin fabric of your now soaking wet cotton tank top that was indecently clinging to your breasts, outlining their fullness, showcasing your taut nipples standing to attention in the early morning chill. 

Determined not to give an inch, you merely responded ‘Sir, yes Sir. Lesson learned Sir.’

Dean chuckled and leaned back, resting against the chest of drawers opposite. ‘Rookie, you have woken up to demons trying to get into your motel room. You have seven seconds to dress, grab your weapon, shoes, phone and make it to your car.’

Before he had finished you had grabbed your gun, keys, and phone from your bedside table, swept up your hiking boots and a pair of jeans from the floor and were running to the bunker garage. You made it with a second to spare and leaned against your car trying to catch your breath.

He was right behind you and jumped into the passenger seat.

‘Well, come on Rookie – you driving away from these demons or waiting to have a tea party?’ He yelled.

You rolled your eyes and jumped in the drivers seat. Throwing your clothes and gun in the back as you did so.   
  
Barefoot, wearing only your pink pajama shorts and your soaking wet, still godamn clinging tank top, you revved the accelerator and sped out of the bunker.

* * * * *

‘Stop. Park here’. He commanded, 45 minutes of seemingly random directions later.

You swung the car into the nearest park and looked into the windows of the tattoo parlor in front of you. The blinking neon sign said ‘Open 24 hours’ and you shook your head, looking to see if there were any other storefronts open, hoping against hope this was not the reason you’d stopped.

‘Tattoo time Rookie.’ He said cheerfully, slapping the back of the seat.

‘Whoa. What the fuck?’ you asked bewildered.

He raised an eyebrow at you.

‘Sorry Sir. A tattoo Sir?’ You inquired casually, forcing your voice to remain calm and even. Like a hunter would when faced with an unexpected situation, you reminded yourself.

‘If you wanna play the game, gotta get the tattoo kid’. He replied. That cheeky, smug, fucking sexy grin slipping back into place.

Your mind rushed with thoughts. Seriously - what the hell? Is this like a hunter cult thing? Some secret ‘oooh look I’m a hunter too’ insignia? Can’t they just have a handshake or something?

‘It’s not a secret cult thing’ Dean said, reading your mind as he pulled down his tee shirt to show you a huge pentagram star surrounded by a fiery sun. It sat high on the right side of his oh-so-goddamn firm chest and you had to stop yourself from reaching out to trace its outlines.

‘It is an anti-demon possession symbol. It means that you won’t get jumped by any of the black-eyed bastards – and it means that we will know you’re You and not some random demon.’  
  
‘Oh right. Makes sense.’ You gulped. You’d never been fond of ink for yourself – it mostly didn’t vibe with who you were… but then neither had beheading a vampire previously, nor losing your best friend and you were all in on that now, so - what the hell.

‘Still want to be a hunter?’ he asked.

‘Sir yes Sir’. You replied.   
  
Reaching in the back seat for your jeans, you realized with dismay you hadn’t brought another top. You noticed Dean’s eyes flicking to your chest, not lingering enough to leer, but long enough to get a good eyeful. Your tank top had dried somewhat, but your nipples were still on high alert, and with no bra on you felt exposed all over again. You shimmied into your jeans under the steering wheel, pulling them up over your pajama shorts and quickly pulled on your hiking boots. 

You crossed your arms over your chest and he seemed to take the hint. Reluctantly he pulled off his favorite flannel shirt and handed it to you, leaving you now staring at the way his chest, back, and biceps moved beneath his fitted black tee as he opened the car door and headed inside.

  
* * * * *

‘Morning Ed’ called Dean. ‘We have a newbie’.

You were surprised to see a rather sweet looking guy with a blonde undercut and brush over, handle bar mustache and large black geeky hipster glasses glance up as you walked through the door. He appeared to be in his early 30’s and was covered in ink, but his vibe was more art student than the hairy biker type you were expecting.

‘Morning Dean’ he replied sunnily, as if it was 11am instead of 5.15am. ‘The usual?’.

‘Yep’ said Dean, reaching for a porn mag called ‘Busty Asian Beauties’ and settling into a seat next to the client chair. You raised your eyebrows at his choice of reading material.

‘Don’t judge me – get your tattoo’. He nodded at the chair, smiling to himself with glee as he opened the pages.

‘So where would you like it?’ asked Ed.

Dean cut in - ‘Pubic hairline edge… well if she has any pubic hair’. He smirked, not glancing up from his magazine.

‘Uh what?’ you blinked. Not only were you getting a tattoo, but he wanted you to get it right next to your godamn pussy?

‘In case you return to civilian life, or just want to be discreet – you’ll need to have it somewhere that people won’t see it when you’re wearing a bikini. Might attract the wrong kind of attention, especially from those who know what it is.’ He explained casually, flicking slowly through each page of his magazine and pausing to smile appreciatively. 

‘Well why can’t I have it on my butt then?’ you responded.

‘Well, you could,’ Dean chuckled ‘But that would totally destroy my vision of you wearing a thong bikini. Also, it would hurt way less there – and aren’t you wanting to up your pain tolerance Rookie?’

‘Fine.’ You said, kicking off your boots.   
  
Whether or not he was playing a game for his own cheap thrills, he did have a point. You liked the idea of keeping the tattoo on the downlow. You pulled your jeans off and raised the pink shorts to up and to one side, being careful not to give Dean the satisfaction of seeing whether you did, in fact, have any pubic hair or not.   
  
‘I’m not going to catch hepatitis, or anything am I?’ you muttered, looking at Ed.

‘Ed here is a master of his trade, as well as being safe and clean. Relax Rookie, you’re in good hands’ responded Dean.

‘I’m happy for you to check me out online before we start.’ Ed offered gently. ‘Also, you should know - it’s a pretty sensitive area, one of the most painful in fact. I can wait if you’re not sure?’

Ed really was very sweet, and though Dean had already cemented himself in your mind as somewhat of an asshat – you knew instinctively that he was not a risk-taker with this sort of thing. Taking on swarms of demons and monsters – yes, but you’d bet good money that Ed was the best tattooist for miles, possibly even several surrounding states. You shook your head and smiled at him, and he began.

* * * * *

Thousands of pinging points of pain were causing flashbulbs to go off behind your eyes.   
  
You were confident you had a higher pain tolerance than most, surely your childhood was proof of that, but mother of fuck it hurt.   
You were trying to take deep breaths, but they were coming out in gasps. Ed was soothing, taking it at a slow pace and talking you through it, but it was not helping. In fact, it was taking everything you had not to bail as you clung to the chair with white knuckles, praying for it to end.

‘Hey, Rookie.’ Suddenly Dean’s voice was low in your ear.   
  
In your world of pain, you’d almost forgotten he was even there.   
  
‘You’re going to have to find a way through this pain. Being a hunter you’re going to be in pain a lot – if not most days, definitely a lot of days in a row. Broken arms, legs, ribs, bruises, cuts… you gotta make pain your friend, your bitch or your passion Sweetheart. Today you start to decide – do you want to talk to them, those flashbulbs? Those waves? Allow them to pass through? Or do you want to fight with them like you always have – waste precious energy trying to fuck them up and send them on their way?’ 

His voice got thicker, husky, like smooth whiskey as his hand drew lazy circles on your forearm.  
  
‘Or do you want to ride them? Like hot waves of excitement? Exquisite in their timing? You know sweetheart, done right the right way – pain can make you cum just as hard as pleasure…’   
  
Your breath caught, you felt your body shudder just a little in response. He grinned and breathed against your ear. ‘I thought so.’   
  
You felt him move his chair closer, he turned side on so his chest was against your shoulder and his lips were pressed against your earlobe.

‘So what you have to do is play with this pain, release your trained response to it… create a new program in your central nervous system, one that uses endorphins to make the intensity pleasurable instead of painful.’ He whispered, his voice hypnotic now.   
  
You hadn’t noticed initially, but realized as he was talking he had slipped his hand up and underneath his flannel shirt that you were wearing, and was slowly circling your nipple, pushing your entire breast up with his hand through the thin fabric of the cotton tank top. It shifted the pain almost at once giving you options, offering you distraction.  
  
‘Is this ok?’ Dean asked.  
  
You opened your eyes to see if Ed could see what was going on, but his eyes were focused downward on the tattoo needle. Watching him work you felt the pinpricks and the pain return, your stomach lurching in protest.  
  
‘Yes’ You murmured. Dean was so damn hot and the sexual tension between you strong enough that it would have been welcome under any circumstances, but right now it was a fucking godsend.

‘Close your eyes and stay perfectly still.’ Dean demanded, tweaking your nipple. His hand was fully under your tank top now, the feel of skin on skin, his thumb and forefinger working your nipple as he began whispering dirty sweet nothings into your ear contrasting with the thrumming burn of the tattoo needle. It was full sensory overload and you felt the shift in sensations once more.   
You put all your focus on to his voice and the pleasure pulsating from your nipple, it worked momentarily as pleasure won for what seemed like mere seconds, before you once again felt yourself being pulled away. The pain crowding back in and your breathing sped up.

‘Relax. You’re meeting this pain mentally, getting to know it as you transform it. I bet your pussy is hot and wet naughty girl. I bet you are such a fucking naughty naughty girl.’ You heard Dean whisper, noticing you bite your bottom lip and rake your teeth across it. Encouraged by your response, his words became more filthy as you felt the intensity edging away again, and you began to slightly relax back into the weird sensation of almost pleasurable pain. You realized he had snuck his other arm in behind you, and now had both hands up underneath your tank top, tweaking and plucking your nipples, breathing heavily into your ear as he told you stories about you having sex in various scenarios. Lulling you into a world of filthy vignettes and Dean Winchester fantasies.   
  
‘Babe, You are a very naughty schoolgirl with a bad professor who likes to spank you after class. You spend all day opening your legs a little so he can peak at your pussy, barely covered by your white cotton panties. You pretend to drop your books so he can see down your top as you lean forward, and you spend most of the class sucking and chewing on your pencil knowing he wishes that it was him in your mouth. Then he gives you detention and makes you stay after school, bending you over the desk and spanking your hot little ass for being such a naughty girl.’ Dean murmured, his hands continuing to tweak and massage your nipples, sliding up and across your breasts, as he continued.   
‘You love it when he spanks you, when he takes those good girl white panties you’ve been flashing at him all day and pulls them to one side, sliding his cock inside you, thrusting deeper and deeper inside your tight little pussy, making you yell his name when you come.’   
  
Your eyelids fluttered and your breath quickened, you’d been lost in the tacky but vivid visual image Dean had been painting for you, imagining him as the teacher and you as the student... but the pain came rushing back as soon as he stopped talking and your eyelids snapped open.  
  
‘Dean..’   
  
‘Sssh. Close your eyes.’ He purred. ‘I’ve got plenty more of those baby.’ Smiling as you settled back in the chair.   
  
‘So you work as hot librarian behind a big old desk in a far corner of the library, you like to wear black stockings and high heels to work, pencil skirts with no panties and a white shirt that has a couple too many buttons undone to be proper. You wear these glasses that make men melt, and you make the hot men eat you out when they return books late – and baby they always return books late. You sit at your desk looking pretty, calm and cool… but underneath your desk is a super hot guy. He’s got your legs spread wide and is licking your clit like a professional while he slips his fingers in and out of your sweet pussy...’  
  
You squeaked as he tweaked your nipple extra hard and blew in your ear, your body with humming with tension as he continued. You visualized him under the desk, with his tongue, lips and fingers inside you.. Sadly none of his stories were actually about the two of you.. and they all sounded like they’d come from bad Casa Erotica porn films, but his voice and lips were so hot in your ear, his hands so warm and attentive... you welcomed the distraction and lost yourself in the moment. They were easy to visualize and you could feel your body switching the pain out for pleasure. You felt your heart beating faster and harder. Rising in tight circles of pressure, the coil of heat in your core growing and intensifying as he began telling you about your adventures as a naughty nurse.   
Too far gone by now to know or care whether Ed knew what was happening or not, you felt close to orgasm when Dean suddenly withdrew his hands and whispered. ‘Look. All done. Good work Rookie.’ patting you gently on the shoulder and standing.

You mewled at the loss of his hands and glanced down to see Ed wiping away some residual blood and putting a dressing over the edge of your pussy and your lovely new anti-possession tattoo.   
  
God damn, you had a freaking tattoo. One to keep demons out. Demons you didn’t even believe existed a couple of weeks ago.   
And one of the hottest men you’d ever seen was training you to be a hunter – in the most bizarre, non-ethical way you could ever imagine… and you were only on Day 1.   
  
Fuck you wished Suze was here so you could tell her all about it.   
  
You stood on wobbly legs and decided to abandon trying to put your jeans or boots back on. A little streak of pain revealed itself as you began to walk but you quickly flipped it, reframing it as pleasure – confusing and reprogramming your body and mind once again. You didn’t quite have it down yet, but it was something to work with for sure. You felt a little bit proud of yourself.

‘Good work rookie’ Dean beamed casually, as if he hadn’t spent the last hour feeling you up and whispering filthy smut into your ear.   
  
‘I’ll drive – you might need a bit of a rest. Fancy some breakfast? I’m starving’. He chuckled, watching as you walked around to the passenger’s seat and gingerly sat down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleasure and Pain - Divinyls  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rH8hcfhG1Jo
> 
> GIF: frozen-delight.tumblr and GIPHY  
Feedback on gif usage throughout appreciated: helpful & hot 🔥 or distracting from the awesomeness of your own imagination?
> 
> * * * *
> 
> ...Chapter 2 - Hit me with your Best Shot...  
Dean has more in store for you as combat training heats up and the pain/pleasure lines continue to blur.


	2. Hit Me with Your Best Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a hot and heated session in the tattoo parlor the day before when you got your anti-possession tattoo,  
you find Dean has more in store for you as combat training heats up and the pain/pleasure lines continue to blur.
> 
> Song Ref: Hit Me with Your Best Shot - Pat Benatar: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rXs9MXrHxVE

** _ “Well you're a real tough cookie with a long history _ **   
  
** _ Of breaking little hearts like the one in me_ **   
  
** _ That's okay, let's see how you do it_ **   
  
** _ Put up your dukes, let's get down to it..”_ **

  
** PAT BENATAR**

The next morning he came at 3am. You were waiting for him. 

Fully dressed you stood behind the door, watching him approach the pile of pillows you had arranged to look like a sleeping you.   
You took a step forward, gun in hand, intending to click the safety and have a moment of bravado while saying something clever about who the rookie was now. 

The words died in your throat as he silently reached behind him, grabbing your arm and sweeping his leg underneath yours, pulling you off balance and on to the floor. You felt the air being expelled from your lungs as he moved above you, pinning you down with his hips and his forearm at your throat. You felt a jolt go through your core at the pressure on your pelvis. He wasn’t hard, but even soft you could tell that his cock was sizeable, and not for the first time you wondered how it would feel to have him above you like this, moving and thrusting deep inside you as you begged him to fuck you harder.   
Even the slight closing of your airways with his forearm at your throat was hot. You unconsciously raised your hips and struggled to take a deeper breath, your body shuddering as you did so.

It was too dark to see his features properly, but you could feel his smirk against your cheek as he leaned over you, grabbing your gun, releasing the empty clip, and dropping it on the floor.

‘0 for 2 Rookie’ he whispered, pulling you to your feet too soon and turning on the light. He grabbed both your hands, turning them over in his much larger calloused ones. You felt a slight tingle down your spine as he circled his thumbs over your open palms.

‘So soft’ he sighed, and you half hoped/wondered if he was going to raise them to those luscious lips of his and kiss them.

‘They have to go’ he said.

He led you outside to the wooded area behind the bunker. In the darkness, you saw a shovel sticking up out of the ground, lit up by a large flashlight sitting on top of a green beer cooler nearby. Dean grabbed a beer out of the cooler and sat down holding the flashlight.

‘Start digging Rookie’. He said, nodding at the shovel. 

‘Sir, yes Sir’. You sighed.

By 6am you had been at it for 3 backbreaking hours.  
Your palms were raw, your arms were shaking and you could hardly stand, but you kept going. 

You kept thinking about Suze.   
You kept thinking about how ready your hands were going to be to dig graves for the monsters you were going to kill.  
You kept imagining how good it would be to have hands like Deans, hands that were strong, hands that could roughly take you and throw you down, roaming all over your body… it took several minutes before you realized you were now thinking about the things Dean’s hands could do to you, and had completely forgotten the actual purpose of the task.

‘Wanna stop rookie?’ Dean asked, just as he had every 30 minutes for the last three hours.

‘Uh. No Sir’. You stuttered, clearing your throat. You wondered if he had read the naughty thoughts going through your mind. His face remained impassive, but you could swear there was a wicked gleam in those godamn sexy green eyes.

‘Well – you should. Anything more at this point will ruin you for tomorrow and combat training later.’

He got up and took your hands in his once again. They were red raw, blistered, and sorer than you thought possible. 

‘Rookie this is your 3am task every day for the next month. You come out here and you dig for two hours. Then you ice your hands, bandage anything that has broken skin, and use this pumice stone on the edges of any callouses that are getting too big and look like they might split. If they split, then you’re back to raw skin and building them up all over again. You don’t want that - understand?’

You looked wearily into his eyes, ‘Sir yes Sir’.

‘Ok, hit the showers Rookie. You have an hour before we start on the mats’.

You trawled behind him as you headed back into the bunker and wondered hopefully if starting on the mats meant laying down for a nap.

* * * * *

You walked into the gym feeling a little better after your shower.   
Your grey yoga tights were supporting your grateful leg muscles, but your white crop top was doing little to help your aching shoulders. Your bandaged hands were complaining slightly, but through all of it, you focused on turning the pain into pleasure, just as you had the day before.

You scanned the old-fashioned mirrors that ran along one wall and the blue mats arranged in the center of the room, bordered by white tiles. You weren’t sure what combat training meant and if you were going to actually wrestle with Dean. You sent out a prayer to the universe that you could remember some of the moves from your childhood Ju Jitsu classes. You’d taken them for three years in the hopes that one day you’d be brave enough to pull some moves on your stepfather the next time he touched you, but you never were.   
Well fuck that, because you were going to be a hunter now, and you were done with not fighting back.

Dean walked across the mats, a half-smile playing across his lips. He had ditched his hoodie and now wore only a dark grey tank top and black sweatpants that sat low on his hips. His biceps were massive and you nearly came just looking at them. His feet were bare, and he looked dangerous and yet adorable at the same time.

‘Ok Rookie. Come over here and let’s see what we’re working with’. 

He stood you in front of the mirror, holding your arms out, his lips close to your ear.

‘Do I have full permission to touch you wherever and whenever is necessary for training purposes?’ He whispered, his breath soft on your cheek.

‘Uh, definitely Sir yes Sir.’ You responded, gulping lightly as your mind went crazy with what that might entail.

‘Good girl.’ He smiled. ‘You have a problem with any of it, at any time - you use the safeword and I’ll stop.’

‘Ok. Uh what’s the safeword?’ you asked.

‘Civilian’ he replied.

Damnit. One word that would end it all and send you back to the life you no longer wanted.   
A word you never wanted to use. You had to admit it, he was good.

‘Are we clear Rookie?’ he asked.

‘Clear on the safeword, Sir’. You agreed, scowling.

His hands roamed gently over your body, and you flashed back to sitting in the chair in the tattoo parlor the day before. A tingle ran through you and you shuddered lightly. You saw him raise an eyebrow and smirk at you in the mirrors. He was enjoying this too damn much. 

‘Such a soft body.’ He murmured, his hands skimming the fullness of your breasts, lingering on the roundness of your ass, the curve of your hips. His hands gripped them tightly as he rested his chin on your shoulder and met your eyes in the mirror. ‘Too soft for a hunter.’ He whispered.

‘Try me’. You growled, clenching your jaw.   
  
You weren’t worried about your fitness levels, before Suze’s death you ran daily and had worked with gurus and trainers on and off for years. The odd marathon for charity, pilates, yoga, dance class – your body might not feel hard, but you knew it wasn’t weak.

‘Ok Rookie’. He grinned, dropping his hands and stepping backward. You turned to face him, noting the demeanor change. He was all business now.

‘Decisive, instinctive and lethal’ He said, circling you as you stood in the center of the mat. 

‘If you go hand to hand with any of the things that go bump in the night, that has got to be your mindset.’ His voice was low and clear. 

‘You strike first and strike hard. Kill or be killed. Don’t think for a second they will give you an inch. Your every instinct and reflex must be honed to fight to the death and here is the place to do it. When we train – do not hesitate, do not hold back thinking you will hurt me. I can take care of myself, but this is your only place to see what you’ve got. You do not want to be out there and find out that you haven’t got a technique down or the strength to follow through. Clear?’

‘Clear’. You nodded.

For the next two hours, he took you through punches, locks, and throws. You were surprised how quickly you were picking it up. It instinctively made sense to your body, and you felt comfortable pushing yourself a bit harder each time. Guess the Ju-Jitsu training all those years ago wasn’t a complete waste after all.

You felt Dean pushing you harder too, testing your limits, your strength, both of you sweaty with the effort. Time and again he would pull you down and pop up onto his feet, leaving you lingering on the floor, wanting to just give up and give in to the growing heat from the way his eyes would flick over you while you lay there. After an hour of defensive exercises and learning how to get away from an attack, he began showing you how to go on the offensive. Watching as you caught your ankle and fell sideways, he stopped, kneeling in front of you at the edge of the mats, out of breath himself.

'You ok Rookie? Wanna give up already?' He breathed, sweat trickling down his face and neck, his voice thick and husky. The way he was looking at you, you wondered if it was just the exercise that was making him out of breath. His eyes were dark with need, slowly dragging across your body lying prone in front of him, heat and sexual energy suddenly radiating off him in waves. The rawness of it making him look younger, almost vulnerable. You felt your body rise with want and pushed it back down. He was never going to take you seriously if you gave in.

'I'm fine. Not giving up Sir.' You replied, gritting your teeth.

'Well let's go then.' He grinned, wiping his face and extending his hand to help you up, back to business, the desire and heat of a few seconds earlier restrained once again.

Taking you through a bar lock he demonstrated how to bring down a much larger opponent from behind.   
With him facing forward you grabbed his left hand and pulled it behind him with your right hand, shooting your left arm straight up underneath his and grabbing the top of his tank top. Pushing his chest forward and bending his arm up behind him, you used his weight to tip him forward and face down onto the ground. You were feeling slightly pleased with yourself when he put his other hand out to break his fall and pushed up, tipping you off balance and sideways.   
  
Before you knew it he was on you, his legs between yours and his arms on your shoulders. You instinctively wrapped your legs around his waist and pushed out with your forearms using the momentum as he fell forward to flip him over so you were straddling him. You put your arms either side of him and raised your knees, hoping to pop up and make a quick getaway, but he cut them out from underneath you and you came crashing back down on top of him, your pussy landing hard on what you realized was his semi-erect cock. 

You gasped at the jolt both from the pleasure of landing on his cock and the pain that shot through the tender skin healing around your tattoo. You steadied yourself, instinctively putting your hands on his chest and unconsciously closed your eyes at the intensity, beginning the pain to pleasure process you’d been practicing since yesterday, licking your lips, your breath coming out in small pants as you worked through it. You opened your eyes to see Dean’s staring back at you, low lidded and blown with lust. You felt him hardening further beneath you and you automatically moved your hips back and forth, whimpering slightly as you closed your eyes once again.

‘Still working that pain into pleasure Rookie?’ he asked softly.

‘Uh yes Sir.’ You responded weakly, your hips moving more rapidly as you got lost in the movement, not in the least bit ashamed of taking advantage of his body. He seemed happy to let you continue, his growing cock feeling huge beneath you, as you wondered how fucking big it actually was. Ed had advised avoiding full sex for a week or so to avoid your tattoo getting infected and to allow the skin to heal, which hadn’t seemed like a big deal at the time, but right now it seemed unbelievably cruel.

‘I got you.’ Dean said, sitting up as you rode him, his arms coming up tight around yours, pinning your elbows to your side, his cock pushing up harder into you, straining through the sweatpants and thin yoga tights that separated you as your knees widened, allowing you to sink deeper.

‘Fuck you’re so fucking hot’ He whispered, rubbing his stubble against the softness of your cheek, licking and sucking with sharper nips as he reached your ear and neck.

‘Oh god. More please. Harder Sir.’ You begged. Your body on edge from the day before and the proximity of him all morning, you felt the rawness of your want for him, the need for him overwhelming. You wanted all of him as hard and fast as he could take you.

‘Starting to like pain Rookie?’ He snarled softly, grazing your neck as he dragged his chin along its length creating a delightful burn, stopping to bite into your shoulder and sucking hard, while bringing one of those strong calloused hands up to yank your hair back, sending electric tingles straight to your clit.   
Your hands clung to his waist, lost as to what was pleasure and what was pain, grinding against him faster and faster as you felt the pressure of your orgasm rising within you.   
Your breath coming out in sharp rasps as you rubbed back and forth, dry humping like teenagers, Dean meeting each movement, thrusting harder upward as he held your hips tight against his own, his teeth sinking into you once again as he moaned against your skin, licking and biting, as hungry for you as you were for him. Beads of sweat trickled between you as your bodies slammed against each other, grunting and tearing at each other with need. The heat built to pressure point in your core, rising in intensity as the friction became too much, your hips beginning to buck, desperate for release.

‘More Sir. Harder.’ You moaned again as the thrusting became frantic, you heard him groaning into your ear, muttering filthy words of appreciation as he gripped you tighter and tighter.

'Come for me Rookie.' he growled, sweat dripping down his neck. 

‘Fuck Dean.. I..’ you shouted as you came hard, shuddering and rolling your hips, clinging to him for several minutes as you both rode the waves that crashed over you, allowing them to slowly subside and leaving you both breathing heavily. 

‘Shit. You use these training methods on all your new recruits Sir?’ you asked, briefly imagining this was the standard Dean Winchester workshop 101. You wondered what Sam would say if he knew half of what had gone on between the two of you in the last couple of days.

‘Only the ones that call me Sir’ he smiled sexily, grabbing a handful of your hair once again and pulling. Your scalp was still tingling and sent signals straight to your recovering pussy. Your arms were still pressed against your sides as he held you tight.

‘So this whole pleasure/pain bit is just you trying to find a way to make your sicko fantasies come to life isn't it?’ you challenged, realizing you wanted whatever he’d dish out.

‘This is training rookie’. He replied, his voice low. 

Moving closer, he pulled your hair harder, your clit tingling once again. Perhaps Dean Winchester didn’t have a pain kink, but you were sure as hell starting to get one thanks to him.

‘I’m just trying to get you up to speed as fast as I know how… and it seems to me this pleasure/pain thing is something you’re into. Something that your fancy college-educated, tech guru brain can’t overthink or get in the way of because it’s too raw.. too connected to this smoking hot body.’ He smirked. 

Smug bastard. 

‘Now me,’ he continued, breathing into your neck, his presence a hard wall of muscle all around you.

‘I’m all about pleasure. And boy oh boy, do I love pleasuring a woman. Finding what makes them tick, their kinks. I love the way they taste so good, feel so damn good as those velvet walls expand, contract, shake and release around me, finding those special sweet spots and then hearing the little moans, the sighs…’ He looked at you and raised an eyebrow ‘...the screams. The way they come undone, say my name like a grateful prayer as they orgasm... like I created this special pleasure place just for them.' He finished softly.

  
You looked back at him speechless. He had this way of holding you spellbound and you found you just wanted more. More of his voice, his thoughts, his body. 

‘Anyway,’ he said, abruptly releasing you and jumping up, walking across the mats to the door. ‘We’re done for the day. You look like you could use the break’.

‘Sir, yes Sir’. You whispered, watching him in the mirrors and catching sight of your own face, looking wrecked and slightly blissed out at the same time.

Fuck. This was like a whole new level of exquisite torture and you loved it… and whatever he said, you were pretty sure Mr Winchester was loving it too.

You finally crawled into bed just after lunch, aching from the hours of digging and combat training. You lay on your side with a pillow between your knees to ease your tight hips and give your healing tattoo some extra space across your pelvis.

Damn Dean Winchester.

He made you so hot and bothered, if you could lift your arm you would have gotten yourself off again, but you could only half-heartedly hump the pillow between your knees before you swiftly passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit Me with Your Best Shot - Pat Benatar  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rXs9MXrHxVE
> 
> GIF credits: GIFER  
* * * *
> 
> ...Chapter 3... I touch myself...  
Still hot and bothered from the combat training and tattoo parlor, You spy on Dean in the shower & share a little more with him about your history and why you’re ready to be a hunter.


	3. I touch Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still hot and bothered from the combat training and tattoo parlor, You spy on Dean in the shower & share a little more with him about your history and why you’re ready to be a hunter.
> 
> Song Ref: I Touch Myself - Divinyls: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wv-34w8kGPM

** _“….I only want you _ **   
  
** _ I don’t want nobody else,_ **   
  
** _ and when I think about you,_ **   
  
** _ I touch myself” _ **

  
**THE DIVINYLS**

You were sat in the library with Sam discovering all the various schools of thought, methodology, and learning the Men of Letters employed to educate and accumulate knowledge of all things monster, magic or supernatural. It was fascinating, your inner nerd was reveling in the coolness of the whole damn thing – from a centuries-old secret society to hundreds of years worth of highly confidential knowledge right here at your fingertips. 

The problem was that you could barely keep your eyes open after another 3am start. You’d then had another – somewhat tamer and disappointingly orgasm free two hours of combat training, followed by a brief session down at the shooting range, during which Dean had grudgingly agreed that you were, in fact, a fairly good shot and that apart from getting you familiar with the salt shotguns, you wouldn’t need to practice daily. One regular practice session on your own once a week was included in the schedule… which was a shame because the shooting range was soundproof and you could think of all sorts of other practice the two of you could do there without being heard.

The afternoon had brought you to Sam. You’d hardly seen him the last few days and it was nice to be sitting with a man whose clothes you didn’t want to rip off… not that you’d say no to Sam if he offered because he was fine as fuck, but he just didn’t make your blood boil the way Dean did. Still, his voice was very soothing, almost like a lullaby…

‘Hey.’ You felt Sam gently shaking your shoulder. ‘You need to go have a nap’ said Sam.

‘Sorry – I’ve been up since 3am.’ You replied, stifling a yawn.

‘3am?’ Sam asked.

‘Yeah. Learning the joys of digging graves and getting callouses.’ You sighed, indicating the bandages.

‘Hey – I know Dean can be a dick sometimes, but there is some method to his madness… I’m not sure about the 3am shit though. Either way, come see me if it all gets too much. Don’t let him get to you.’ Said Sam sympathetically. ‘From what I hear - you’re doing great. And this research and book stuff is obviously one of your happy places, when you're not falling asleep on me - I can see you love it and are really interested’.

‘Thanks, Sam.’ you smiled. 

Heading back to your room, you were stoked. Having a quick nap before dinner sounded great.

* * * * *

Sometime later you woke with a jolt as Dean’s bedroom door slammed down the hall from you. You had learned already that it paid to be on the front foot with him, so you quickly got out of bed and threw your jeans back on, curious to see what might be in store for you next.  
Walking along the hall you heard the water running in the shower room. If he was having a shower then you were momentarily safe from any new training exploits, but perhaps you should really make sure that he was actually in the shower... 

Unable to stop yourself, you crept towards the door. It was slightly ajar and you nudged it further open with your foot, peeking your head around the corner. 

You spotted Dean in the middle stall and took a breath.  
  
This was definitely not on the training schedule. But spying is good practice for being a hunter you told yourself. Observing without the subject’s knowledge is a key skill that requires practice you decided firmly, quickly stepping into the room and pushing the door back to where it was. 

Apparently having a conscience about spying on people in showers is not a skill you currently cared to cultivate you mused, blushing only slightly as you sank into the side recess to your left. 

You could see the outline of Dean’s strong thighs and muscular back through the steam, the water sluicing down between his shoulder blades as he reached up to wash his hair. You crouched between the large industrial laundry basket and the wall, enabling you to remain hidden but with a spectacularly uninterrupted view. 

You sighed and leaned into the wall, watching the way the soap got caught on his back muscles, so defined and deep, your fingers itching to touch, wanting to feel those muscles move beneath your hands as they roamed the grooves and valleys of his back. You watched as the soap trailed into the small of his back, tracing a lazy path over the triangle above his glutes and down his gorgeous ass and thighs. 

Wow. You had imagined his body without clothes, but fuck me this was something else. You slid down the wall, letting your legs fall open as you sat cross-legged, still hidden by the laundry basket and towels heaped high above it. 

Dean turned around slowly, his eyes closed as he let the pressure of the water rinse the last of the soap from his hair.   
You chased the cascading bubbles with your eyes, your breathing ragged and your pussy clenching as you took in the strong pecs, the tattoo, his abs, and his magnificent cock standing to almost full attention. As you’d gathered from yesterday’s exploits, he was bigger and thicker than any other man you’d slept with.   
In fact he could give several porn stars a run for their money and you licked your lips and gulped, your mouth watering a little at the thought of how much of him you could fit before your gag reflex kicked in. Your thighs clenching at the thought of wrapping them around those hips while under that shower with him, all wet and soaped up, rubbing your bodies against one another.

Dean’s eyes remained closed as he blindly reached for the shower gel and began to soap himself. You sat hypnotized watching his hands work methodically under his arms, along his arms, across his torso, and down each perfectly sculptured thigh. Finally, they stroked the length of his impressive cock and he groaned lightly as he gripped himself. You nearly joined him with a groan of your own. 

You watched entranced as he gripped his cock more firmly and the strokes increased in frequency. Almost lazy to begin with, he was picking up speed as you realized you had already undone your jeans and slipped a finger against your clit. Slowly at first, you traced circles down through your folds and back up again, enjoying the sensation and watching the way Dean’s muscles moved as he slid his soapy hand up and down. Was he thinking of you? Imagining you in the shower with him? Imagining you on your knees in the shower stall looking up at him while you sucked his massive cock? Your eyelashes and hair wet as you took him in your mouth, your lips obscenely stretched around his girth as you sucked and pulled him down deeper.  
  
His forearm flexed as he picked up speed, and you matched it as you rubbed harder against the tight bud of your clit, rocking your hips and feeling the increase in friction from your jeans as the heat built in your core and quickly rose through you.   
You wondered if he had ever spied on you in the shower, sat here in this spot hiding and jerking off while watching you, the thought of it nearly tipping you over the edge as you got closer and closer.  
His pace quickened, his soapy hand moving faster and faster as he thrust his hips forward and arched his back, his closed eyes clearly playing a movie that he was enjoying – meanwhile, you had your very own live show and felt your orgasm gathering momentum in time with his.   
Your wetness soaking your panties, you slipped a second finger in and rubbed harder, remembering those hands tweaking your nipples and that fucking hot whiskey voice saying your name. Remembering how thick his cock had felt beneath you the day before, the way he had left bite marks trailing down your shoulder and made you come so hard.   
You whimpered, imagining how good that beautiful big cock would feel actually thrusting inside you, smooth and slick, pushing deep and hard, filling you up and stretching you further than any other cock you’d ever had. Your fingers slipped inside you as your brain got stuck on deeper... harder... deeper... harder and it became like a prayer repeating in your mind as his hand pumped at a furious pace. He uttered a deep raspy groan as he came and you were seconds behind him, silently biting your lip and panting quietly against the wall as the intensity subsided and your fingers slowed.

Eyes glazed, you watched as he turned back to face the showerhead, rinsing his body clean as you debated whether to bolt for it now or wait until after he’d left. 

The sound of the water shutting off decided your dilemma, and you watched from your hiding place as he wrapped a towel around his waist and headed to the door without glancing in your direction. The slam of his bedroom door down the hall gave you the strength to stand. You rose quickly, refastened your jeans, and padded back to your room on shaky legs.

* * * * *

Standing in front of the mirror you noticed your hair was frizzy and damp from the steam after your little observation practice in the shower room, you also looked a little flushed from both the orgasm and the heat. You smoothed your hair into a high ponytail, hoping the color in your cheeks was beginning to fade when you heard Dean calling for you.

Heading down the hall you walked into the kitchen humming lightly. Sam was still bent over his laptop in the library and Dean was starting to press together some mincemeat in a bowl to make hamburgers. He looked up and winked as you walked in.

‘There she is. Wanna give me a hand?’ he asked, his smile genuine and warm. He nodded in the direction of the onions, lettuce, tomatoes, and cheese that needed to be prepped.   
  
His hair was still wet from the shower and his Led Zeppelin tee shirt clung to his biceps, resting loosely on the top of his jeans. You nodded and stood side by side as you worked, not saying much as the classic rock station played some of your old favorites and you both hummed or sang along.   
You tried to think of anything but how big his cock was, and how hot he had looked in the shower only minutes earlier, but there were some lyrics in the classic rock songs that were not helping. The Divinyls ‘I touch myself’ in particular was certainly causing your cheeks to pink up and your mind to go crazy. 

‘You been exercising?’ He asked, pulling you out of your reverie.

‘Huh?’ You jumped, surprised by the question.

‘It’s just your face is flushed and your hair is damp and curling around your neck’. 

He stepped in closer and you wondered if he was trying to smell you, to see if what? You smelled sweaty? Horny? Guilty? Do Peeping Tom’s have a particular smell you wondered.

‘My, my – Hunters really are switched on 24/7 aren’t they?’ you replied, trying to divert the conversation. ‘Is this part of my training too Sir? Am I to guess where you’ve been all day by the color of your face and the dampness of your hair?’ You mocked, hoping you hadn’t overdone it.

He shrugged. 

‘Just wondered. I notice things about people, whether I want to or not, I’m trained to, my life may depend on it – you’ll start doing it soon enough.’ He said.

‘What makes you think I don’t already?’ You countered, your voice on edge. ‘Watching and noticing people to keep myself safe? Fuck. That one I got down Sir.’ 

He looked up in surprise at the resignation and bitterness in your tone but stayed silent, waiting for you to continue. 

Feeling the pressure of his silence, you debated what to reveal, annoyed you'd betrayed yourself without thinking. You hadn’t exactly planned to tell the whole story so soon, most people tended to have all sorts of feelings about it once you told them, feelings you couldn’t be bothered dealing with. But then Dean wasn’t most people, he was used to ugly truths, unappealing situations and things not turning out like a Disney movie. Now was as good a time as any you supposed.  
Big breath, straight in the deep end, and just the facts.

‘So uh, from the time of my father’s death when I was a baby, or at least as long as I ever knew, my mother was a functioning alcoholic. Growing up - it was my job to help her protect her secret. _Our_ godamn secret.’ 

You rolled your eyes, keeping your tone neutral, focusing hard on slicing the tomatoes in front of you. 

‘From an early age, I was taught to look for nosy neighbors, teachers, friends who might pry too much – who seemed too interested and head them off before they could find out the truth. Kind of like they were the enemy and I was a brave little spy.'   
  
You inclined your head and raised your eyebrows at the craziness of it, resetting the knife. 

‘My next job was to make sure my stepfather only knew half the truth…"Hide the bottles for Mama." You grimaced. 

'Lastly, it was part of my daily routine to look for signs, tells, expressions on my mother’s face, even clothes choices to indicate whether today was going to be a good day or a bad day and prepare accordingly... so yeah, I got good at reading people. Knowing how much they knew. How to handle them. Keeping our secret. Keeping us 'safe'... And uh, then...‘

Your voice trailed off as you decided how much to share. Fuck it. He could hear it all, hear about all the monsters from your childhood. They may not be the same monsters he was trained to fight, but they were just as real. If anyone would get it - he would.   
You laid the chopping knife down next to the tomatoes you’d been cutting and continued, staring down at the counter-top to avoid eye contact and the inevitable pity stare you hated.   
  
‘Then when I was 9 my stepfather began sexually abusing me and I learned a whole new series of tells, observations, and expressions. I knew the days he was going to come for me and the days when I was safe - well temporarily. I learned which men looked at me like predators, and which men could be trusted because they viewed me as a child – even when I developed early and stopped looking like one.’ 

You took a breath, blanking it down… Just the facts. Just a story.

‘After my mother’s suicide when I was 13, I managed to get away from Step-Daddy dearest, only to bounce around some foster homes with more of the same lessons he had been so keen to teach, and some new frigging ones besides... I learned to know where the exits were in every room in case any of the predator types tried to corner me… and uh …believe me, they did.'

You shook your head, clearing the memories.

‘By 14 years old my skills were practically fucking clairvoyant when it came to assessing what kind of person you were, what you got off… whether you were a threat. Whether I was safe...’ You paused. 'So yeah, I notice things - I watch people, still check the exits... my therapist called it hypervigilance - I call it "old habits".' 

You shrugged, peeking over at him for the first time since you had started speaking. You noticed his fists were clenched, his body and jaw held tight, but his eyes were soft and compassionate – full angry protector and hero mode activated. Despite some slightly questionable adult choices going down between the two of you the last few days, He was definitely a good one, 13-year-old you would have known that.

‘Anyway,’ you continued ‘Thank fuck for Suze. She begged her parents to take me in and I lived with them until I graduated and went to college. I traveled a bit every summer, but they always made a big deal about coming home for the holidays.' You smiled sadly. 'Then her parents were killed in a car crash while I was in Europe our senior year. It’s been just us since then.' You shrugged. 'Well, it was...’ 

You gulped. You had gotten used to telling that story like it was someone else’s life, it shocked you that you were now adding Suze’s death to it and sealing it off just like you had everything else.   
  
Fuck. You were fucked. Perfect hunter material. You were so broken there really wasn’t anything else you could actually do with your life but kill monsters.

Dean wiped his hands on a paper towel and pulled you into a hug.  
  
‘No 3am digging tomorrow Rookie.’ was all he said, resting his chin on the top of your head. He cleared his throat. ‘Have a sleep in okay?’

Then he turned and poured you both a whiskey, clinking glasses as Sam walked in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Touch Myself - Divinyls  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wv-34w8kGPM
> 
> Gif credits: Giphy and spnfanstumblr  
* * * *
> 
> ...Chapter 4 - Flesh for Fantasy  
Dean sets up a little challenge for you as a hunter in training.  
Little does he know the lengths you are willing to go to  
in order to win.


	4. Flesh for Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean sets up a little challenge for you as a hunter in training.  
Little does he know the lengths you are willing to go to in order to win... and get a taste of him.
> 
> Song Ref: Flesh for Fantasy - Billy Idol: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dw1oM7LBbxE  
(recommend watching this vid not just for song but for amazing 80s visuals - and mostly for peak Billy Idol looking hot af)

** _Face to face, _ _and back to back _ **

** _You see and feel, _ _My sex attack, _ **

** _s__ing it _ **

** _Flesh, _** **_flesh for fantasy _ **

** _W__e__ cry _ **

** _Flesh, _** **_flesh for fantasy_ **

  
**BILLY IDOL**

‘Morning Sunshine’ called Dean as you checked in for combat training the following morning.   
  
You noticed as you were going through the moves he was being gentler on you today and it pissed you off a little. You didn’t tell him your background last night to get sympathy or have him go easy on you - a vampire, ghost or demon wasn’t going to give a shit about your sob story.

‘Don’t go easy on me Dean’. You said, pushing back harder at him. ‘Decisive, instinctive, lethal’. You snarled, dropping him to the mat and pinning him down.

‘Hey, I know.’ He replied, making his way out of the hold and flipping you on your back, wiggling his hips against yours as he pulled your arms above your head.

‘But I have a little challenge planned for you this afternoon Rookie, and you’ll need some energy left over for that’. 

He flashed a smile at you that was both sweet and panty-dropping at the same time. 

Damn him.

  
* * * *

The plan was to meet in the war room after lunch. You were wearing the black top, leggings, and light tread trainers he’d left in your room. You were pretty sure he was referencing Catherine Zeta-Jones in Entrapment, old school but also kinda sexy. You put your hair up in a ponytail and headed down the hall.

‘So little Rookie… Here is your task’ said Dean as you arrived, giving you an appreciative glance.   
  
Plans for the lower floors of the bunker were spread out on the table. He was wearing some sort of soldiers’ uniform and it was clear he was reveling in the drama. You looked on amused as he outlined the objective, the challenges, and the items you would need to navigate the trial.

‘Young Sam here will play the part of ‘Samantha’, our damsel in distress. Cast in this role because he’s already got the perfect hair and requires no further wardrobe change.’ 

Sam gave you a warm smile and then glared at Dean, who cleared his throat and looked far too pleased with his own joke as he continued. 

‘Samantha has been captured by demons and is being held in the basement of a military office - aka the bunker dungeon. There is a mixture of humans and demons you will need to get past to get to Samantha. First, you will need to create a distraction to get past the guard in the corridor – played convincingly by myself.’ He said with a smug grin, indicating his uniform. 

You had to admit he was working it, looking even hotter than usual. Your pussy twitched and you had to force yourself to focus.

‘You will then have to pick the lock or steal the correct key, get past the demons guarding Samantha by performing an exorcism and find a way to unlock his chains – held shut with standard demon warding spells. Before you begin you can ask me to show you how to pick a lock, where the exorcism spell can be found or how to release a standard warding demon spell, but you only have 10 minutes before the challenge begins, and you need to also pull together your tools for the job in that time. The challenge itself must be completed within 25 minutes so you have 35 minutes total. Questions?

‘Sir – is the guard human?’ You asked, your brain already mapping out a plan.

‘You don’t know. You’ll have to work that out’. Replied Dean.

‘What tools do I have going in Sir?’

‘Whatever you can gather in the next ten minutes. Only rule - no loaded guns. We do not need any accidental weapons discharge.’

‘Are we clear Rookie?’ He asked, readying his watch to begin the clock as Sam headed down to the basement, presumably to lock himself in some sort of chains.

‘Sir, Yes Sir.’ You replied. Synchronizing and setting your own watch.

‘Right. Your 10 mins prep has begun Rookie – which of the tasks do you choose to ask my help with?’

‘Sir – does Sam know how to release a standard demon warding spell?’

He raised an eyebrow at you. ‘Yes he does Rookie’.

‘Are there any unexpected surprises awaiting me?’ you asked.

‘Now that would be telling.’ He replied. ‘9 minutes 30 seconds Rookie…’

‘That’s all my questions Sir – you can go.’

He left looking bemused and you scrambled for what you needed.

* * * *

You came running down the stairs with 3 minutes of extra time left, giving you 28 minutes in total. You snuck your head around the corner.   
Dean was stood in front of a door just a few feet along the corridor, his arms behind his back in a traditional soldier 'at ease' stance.   
  
You slid your high heels on and gathered the large stack of papers needed for distraction in one hand, a coffee cup of holy water in the other.   
Sauntering down the hall, your hips swayed from side to side, the short black leather skirt you’d changed into riding up slightly as you walked, revealing more and more of your long bare legs.   
You saw Dean look at you out of the corner of his eye, his adam’s apple bobbing up and down slightly as he clocked what you were wearing.

‘Excuse me.’ You began, ‘Oooh’.   
You pretended to trip as you got closer, dropping the papers everywhere, flicking the lid of the coffee cup, and throwing the holy water over his face. He didn’t react or begin ‘burning up’ so you figured he must be human.

‘Oh no.’ You said, bending over to place the cup on the ground outside the door, knowing exactly where his eyes would be looking as the skirt rode up, and he tried to work out whether or not you were wearing panties.   
  
'I’m so sorry'. You smiled sweetly, turning back to him and stretching your hand up to help him wipe his face.

‘It’s fine M'am’ he replied, grabbing your wrist. ‘Accidents happen’.

‘They do – but not always accidentally.’ You replied, quickly slipping a handcuff around each of his wrists and clicking them shut so his hands were locked in front of him.   
You held an (empty) gun to his head. ‘Now tell me soldier, are these doors soundproof?’

‘Yes. Yes M'am they are’. Dean’s emerald eyes flicking back at the doors, down at his handcuffed wrists and then at you, to see what your next play was.

‘See, here’s what we’re going to do.’ You said, keeping the gun to his head and stroking him through his pants, feeling him jump to attention almost immediately. 

‘We can do this the fun way or the hard way… the fun way is, I’m going to unzip your pants and begin sucking your gorgeous cock. While I’m sucking your gorgeous cock, you’re going to be saying the right exorcism to send those demons in there home, and I'm going to record it on my phone that you’ll be holding in your pretty handcuffed hands.'   
You pulled the phone out of your bra and placing it in his hands so he could press record. 'You’re going to control your voice and not make any weird noises that will show up on the recording, and you’re not going to try anything funny soldier or I will bite down really really hard. Do you understand?’  
  
‘And if I choose the hard way M'am?’

‘Well, then I’ll force you to pick the door lock – take my chances with my own dodgy pronunciation of the exorcism Sam taught me, and maybe suck him off instead.’

You watched him fight a smile, nod, and raise the phone up to his lips. 

‘Good boy.’ You said, kicking off your high heels and dropping to your knees.   
Undoing his trousers, you quickly lowered his zipper, pulling down his pants and his underwear in one smooth motion. You heard a breathy groan as you took him in your mouth and you grazed your teeth around him lightly to remind him of the terms of trade.  
He pressed record and the Latin incantation began pouring from those luscious lips of his, as you wrapped yours around his hardening cock. God it was beautiful, you knew you’d have to make it quick, but you couldn’t help but wish you had more time as you ran your tongue along the impressive length of his shaft, allowing saliva to drip out of your mouth so you could lubricate your hands as they followed your tongue and lips over him.  
You lifted him up, taking his balls in your mouth and gently licking, lightly working him over. You noticed his thighs slightly trembling and grinned as you released him, your hands working back and forth around his base as your tongue swirled back up and around the velvety tip.   
Kissing it lightly and glancing up at him through your eyelashes, you saw his eyes watching you hungrily as he continued the incantation. You increased suction as your lips bobbed up and down, enjoying the power and sensation of having him in your warm, wet mouth, the soft sensitivity of his tip, knowing he was at your mercy - it was heavenly.  
Your tongue ran over his slit, the salty taste of precum running down your throat. Moaning around him at the injustice of having to rush this, your mouth vibrated lightly causing his knee to impulsively flex. You couldn’t help but smirk, giving one last swirl with your tongue before you took him as deep as you could, pushing your gag reflex to the limit as you angled your head to get as much of him inside you as possible. Your jaw was already protesting at his width as he hit the back of your throat, but you quickly flipped the ache into pleasure as you began pumping him in and out of your mouth.  
  
Fuck he tasted so good. You were more than tempted to let the whole challenge slide just to stay here on your knees with Dean Winchester's cock in your mouth for the rest of the afternoon, but you knew you had a better chance of getting your hands on this cock again if you completed the challenge well. 

With renewed determination, you grabbed his ass with one hand to stabilize yourself, slipping the other hand into your aching pussy, rubbing your fingers back and forth against your clit and pushing further in, your fingers immediately soaking wet as you repeatedly pumped him deeper with your mouth and throat.   
You flicked your eyes upward and saw Dean had briefly stopped, mesmerized while watching you, his jaw slack with want, and his eyes blown with lust. He looked amazing, but you gave him a little glare and he shook himself and gave a little gargled start before continuing the incantation, stumbling slightly and then becoming clearer once again.   
You were impressed, the man definitely had some control. 

You realized you would have to hurry things along, your eyes flicking the watch on his wrist that was counting down the minutes at a rapid rate.   
You took as much of your own slick in your hand as you could for lubrication, and reached up for that sweet spot between his balls and his ass, just as he uttered the words ‘_Benedictus Deus. Gloria Patri. Lustra! Lustra!_’ meaning he had reached the end of the incantation.  
He gratefully pressed the button to stop the voice recording, just as you began rapidly sliding your fingers firmly back and forth, slipping one finger in and out of his hot little hole, still pumping him in and out of your mouth while rubbing and manipulating the magic button of his prostate and causing him to cry out as he came almost immediately.

‘Ahh. Shit...' He hissed, throwing his head backward and squeezing his eyes shut. 'Fuck…uh, Fuck.’ He yelled, steadying himself by placing his cuffed hands on your forehead, still holding your phone with his thumbs as hot cum spilled down your throat and his knees gave way.   
You swallowed greedily, taking him in and savoring the taste. He leaned back onto the wall, wrecked and gasping for his breath as you grinned up at him, wiping your mouth and licking your lips as you pulled his boxers and pants back up, buckling and zipping him firmly into place.

‘Nice work soldier.’ You said, grabbing your phone and pulling at the large circle of keys at his belt. ‘Now, which one of these opens the door?’

Slouched against the wall, blissed out and seemingly lost to all cognitive ability – he simply stared at you unintelligibly. 

You picked up your gun, what was left of the holy water, and pulled your skirt down where it had ridden up.

‘The key solider’. You shouted, aiming your gun at him once again.

His green eyes snapped back to attention – bringing him back from whatever utopia you had sent him to, realizing you were still in the challenge.

‘The uh... fourth one’. He stuttered.

‘Good boy’. You responded – pulling him and the key chain towards the door. You checked your watch. 12 minutes left. Jesus, you had wasted some time, but it was totally worth it.

The door opened and you pushed Dean ahead of you. You hadn’t been in the dungeon before and you could only see rows of shelving and cabinetry.

‘Sam’ You shouted. You heard a muffled response. You turned to look at Dean. ‘You taped his mouth shut?’ He merely shrugged and grinned.

Suddenly two black targets from the shooting range dropped from the ceiling – ah the demons. You threw the remainder of your holy water at them and pressed play on your phone. Dean’s voice immediately coming through the tinny speaker, repeating the incantation he’d just recorded.

You aimed the gun at Dean once again. ‘Take me to the prisoner soldier’.

‘Yes M'am.’ He rolled his eyes and pushed open the cabinetry to the right, to reveal Sam sitting in heavy cast iron cuffs with gaffer tape over his mouth.

‘Sam!’ You rushed over to rip the tape off his mouth while keeping the gun trained on Dean. ‘You ok?’

‘I’m good.’ He replied, taking in the sight of a slightly disheveled Dean in handcuffs. 

‘Great. I’m going to need you to say the incantation to release these cuffs, think you can do that?’

He chuckled and looked up at Dean, who blinked and nodded imperceptibly, giving him permission. ‘Sure – I can do that’. 

He began chanting in Latin, undoing the cuffs and releasing his ankles. Soon he was standing by your side. You checked your watch. 3 minutes left.

‘Question is what do we do with our soldier here?’ you asked Sam.

‘Well, we could leave him chained up down here…’ his voice trailed off.

‘Let’s take him with us’ You decided. ‘Collateral, just in case we meet any surprises on the way out.’

You pushed him forward and headed back to the corridor, grabbing your phone and shoes, you broke into a run. ‘Come on boys lets hustle. Up those stairs soldier’.

  
* * * *

You made it back to the War room with only seconds to spare and fell into the nearest chair, your legs trembling with adrenaline. Dean circled your chair, placing his cuffed hands in front of you to unlock, leaning in close.

‘You plan on doing that to distract all your targets Rookie?’ he muttered under his breath.

‘Are you questioning my methods, Sir?’ You replied, knowing he didn’t want Sam knowing what had gone on in that corridor.

‘Don’t be a sore loser Dean.’ laughed Sam, dropping into a chair across the table and glancing away as you fished the key out of your bra, contrasting his brother who provocatively dropped his eyes, tilting his chin forward to get a better look down your top as you undid the cuffs.

‘Oh, I’m not sore little brother. Not at all.’ His green eyes glinting as they made their way slowly upward again, grinning as he flexed his wrists and waggled his eyebrows at you. 

‘Guess I’ll just have to think up something a little more… interesting… next time.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flesh for Fantasy - Billy Idol  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dw1oM7LBbxE  
(recommend watching this vid not just for song but for amazing 80s visuals - and mostly for peak Billy Idol looking hot af)
> 
> GIF: GIPHY  
* * * *
> 
> ...Chapter 5 - Hurts So Good  
You’re a rookie hunter in training who bested Dean in a challenge by  
distracting him with a blow job, today he takes his revenge with a spanking for being such a naughty girl.


	5. Hurts So Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re a rookie hunter in training who bested Dean in a challenge by distracting him with a blow job,  
today he takes his revenge with a spanking for being such a naughty girl.
> 
> Song Ref: Hurts so Good - John Mellencamp: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4dOsbsuhYGQ

_ **‘With a girl like you,** _   
  
_ ** Lord knows there are things we can do, baby** _   
  
_ ** Just me and you** _   
  
_ ** Come on and make it uh –** _   
  
_ ** Hurt so good...** _   
  
_ ** Come on baby,** _   
  
_ ** make it hurt so good…’ ** _   
  
_ ** ‘Sometimes love don’t feel like it should…** _   
  
_ ** you make it –** _   
  
**Hurt so good’.**

  
** JOHN MELLENCAMP**

The next time you were alone with Dean was not until a couple of days later. Sam had joined in your last few combat sessions and despite your best efforts, you never seemed to be alone in the same place at the same time.

After your daily digging and latest combat session, you had come down to the dungeon to practice lock picking and the incantation to release the cuffs that had been used in the challenge to hold Sam.  
Sat in the chair with the cuffs around you, you were lost in your practice. Your Latin was getting better daily. You already spoke fairly fluent Spanish and Italian, so you weren’t finding it particularly difficult to get your head around, and it was cool to watch the cuffs lock and unlock at your command as they locked around you once again. Your very own magic trick.

‘You have been a very naughty girl Rookie.’ Dean said, his voice lower than usual, almost menacing. Your head snapped up. He was casually leaning against the cabinet opposite, arms crossed and green eyes glinting. ‘That shit you pulled in the challenge the other day will not go unpunished.’

Fuck. You knew it was likely he had been planning a little revenge and now you were literally chained at his mercy. You quickly tried to mutter the incantation to set yourself free, but you stumbled over the pronunciation in your haste and it didn’t work.

‘You looked scared Rookie…’ he chuckled. ‘Oh baby, you should be. Naughty girls get what’s coming to them, and you were very very naughty.’

‘Hey uh, Sam.’ You yelled.  
Funny, all this time you’d been trying to be alone with Dean, and now you were calling for Sam.

‘Sam can’t save you, sweetheart. Sound-proof in here with the door closed remember?’

You glanced up hoping the door was still open like you’d left it.  
  
He followed your stare and laughed darkly. ‘As if I wasn’t going to close that door.’

He wandered closer, circling the chair and the iron cuffs that held you.

‘Ah, naughty girl… we have got a lot of time… and peace and quiet to work on your punishment’. He whispered, pulling out what looked to be a paddle from behind his back.

‘Uh. What the fuck?’ You asked, looking at the paddle. Your pussy twitched involuntarily but you fought it. Despite the whole pleasure/pain kink becoming a new thing in the last few days, you weren’t sure you were up to paddling yet. The couple of boyfriends who had tried to spank you just with their hands in the past had gotten an earful.   
Without warning, the thought of Dean taking you from behind and spanking you blazed across your vision, and you squirmed despite yourself. He had a way of making things seem more fun, that was for damn sure.

‘Oh, that potty mouth. Adorable as you are, that and your little temper tantrums deserve a spanking all on their own.’ He raised his eyebrows and winked at you.   
‘But then you wouldn’t be you without a little bad language and a stroppy rant here and there now would you Rookie?’  
  
He leaned in close, his voice smoky hot. ‘And don’t think I didn’t see that little squirm just now. I don’t think you completely hate the idea of being spanked by me do you naughty girl?’.

Jesus. This man was going to be the end of you.

‘You look so good chained up here baby.’ He hummed, ‘but we're going to have to rearrange you because I can’t reach that pretty ass… and that would defeat the purpose of the punishment. Though we should definitely come down here and play another day.’

He snickered as he chanted the incantation spell, and you were suddenly free.  
  
On pure instinct, you tried to make a run for it, but he was too fast and quickly caught you round your waist, wrapping his other arm around your shoulders and pinning your hands at your sides.  
  
‘Haha. You do make these games so much fucking fun Rookie.’ He laughed, dragging you over to a chair in the corner and ordering you to pull down your jeans and bend over his knee as he sat down, paddle in hand.  
  
Between the paddle, the dungeon, and the demon iron cuffs in the corner, it was some full-on BDSM shit and your pride and a little fear kicked off… your internal voice saying hell no, while at the same time your pussy was declaring it was almost certainly very interested to see how this played out.  
  
You pouted and stood there looking at him defiantly.

‘Sir, I’m not sure I’m down with the paddle Sir.’ You finally said.  
  
‘Have you ever tried a paddle?’ He asked, his voice suddenly reasonable, as if he was asking about an ice-cream flavor.  
  
‘No.’  
  
‘Well then – how would you know?’

That mother fucker.   
You sighed and undid your jeans, pulling them down to reveal a white cotton thong that was going to offer your ass cheeks no protection whatsoever.  
  
‘Nice.’ He smirked, and then motioned at you, indicating his lap.  
  
You laid across his thighs, your breasts resting one thigh, your butt hanging over the edge of the other. You felt embarrassed and vulnerable, but largely safe. There were few people in the world you’d place yourself in this position with. You realized how much trust you had in Dean already, even after knowing him such a short period of time.  
  
He raised the paddle and you shivered in anticipation. Goosebumps breaking out all over your flesh.  
You heard the sound before you felt the pain, the little sparkles of hurt blooming all over your tender skin as your flinched. Before you could breathe the paddle came down again, you gasped at the pain but also the tiny tingles of pleasure. There was no doubt about it, Dean was turning you into a sick little pain junkie.  
  
‘You doing ok Rookie? Don’t forget the safeword.’ He said, rubbing your cheeks gently.  
  
‘Fine Sir.’ You mumbled, your cheeks flaming with residual embarrassment, even as you felt your pussy getting wet.  
  
‘Now how many spankings will it take to punish you for your naughtiness Rookie? Since you’re a newbie maybe we should start light? Say 20?’  
  
You gasped as he brought the paddle down again – harder this time.  
  
‘Can we start at 10 please Sir?’ You pleaded in your best little girl breathy voice.  
  
‘Well. Bargaining, are we? Ok – we’ll start you at 15, but only because you are so damn delicious laid out like this that I can’t say no to you.’  
  
He raised the paddle again and you shivered in anticipation, ready this time to turn the pain into pleasure.  
Again and again, he brought the paddle down, and again and again, you switched it in your mind. Letting the tingles flow through you, gasping, moaning and shuddering with each one, little bolts like earthquakes through your central nervous system, each one becoming both delicious and more painful as the stinging increased.  
  
You got lost in the overwhelming sensations. The stinging subsiding to tingling, then ramping up again into little and not so little pain explosions, the building pressure that each resounding smack brought. The embarrassment and delight of being held over his knee, the friction of his denim-clad thighs against your nipples and pussy, the low rumble of his voice as he taunted you softly. It was immense, and the unchecked stream of moans and filthy utterances from your mouth had not stopped.  
  
You felt him rubbing your aching ass cheeks once again. You’d no idea what number you were up to now – you’d lost count, but you were probably ready to yell the safeword if he didn’t stop soon. Your butt hurt. A lot.  
  
‘You did good baby’ He whispered. His hands turning to soft strokes that crept from your cheeks, closer and closer to your thighs and the throbbing gap between them.  
You could feel how wet you were, you wouldn’t be surprised if you were dripping onto the floor. And yet the closer his fingers got to your pussy, the wetter you could feel yourself getting.  
You groaned as you felt a bulky knuckle trail along the thong between your cheeks and down to cotton dampness that covered your pussy lips.  
  
‘You know about edging Rookie?’ He asked, his thumb circling your dripping hole through the cotton while plucking at the edges of your underwear and flicking his fingers across your pussy lips.  
  
You gulped. Fuck no. You were frustrated enough. Besides just knowing Dean was breathing anywhere in your vicinity had become edging these days.  
You prayed that maybe he had a different interpretation - one that meant you were definitely about to cum.

‘See. Its purpose is to build up, denying and denying until you finally explode into one fucking amazing orgasm, even orgasms plural.’ He smiled. ‘Or, if you’re trying to teach discipline… then you can use it to instill some self-restraint. Teach some manners and proper training techniques to new recruits… so they don’t go off half-cocked as it were.’  
  
You could hear the amusement in his voice at his own joke, no doubt referring to the blow job you’d given him during the training challenge a few days earlier.  
  
‘I promise Sir.’ You panted. ‘I’ve learned my lesson, Sir. Please … uh.’   
  
Your head and shoulders arched up off his thigh as he pulled your thong aside, thrusting one of his thick fingers inside you and immediately beginning to stroke your g-spot. Fuck he was good with those goddamn hands.  
‘Please..’ was all you could whine.  
  
‘So damn wet naughty girl. Knew you’d like the paddle. Such a bad, bad girl’.  
He added a second finger and your pussy clamped down, desperately clutching for friction and release. ‘And so fucking tight. Fuck me.’  
  
‘No, please fuck me!’ You gasped, whimpering as his fingers stilled.  
You held your breath in silence praying for his fingers to continue. After a few seconds, they began to move again, his thumb moving around to your clit as the fingers inside you massaged your g-spot once more.  
Electric tingles and pulsing pleasure hit you everywhere. It felt so good, you let oxygen flow back into your lungs as you reveled in the magic of his fingers.  
After the paddling, the pressure and intensity within you was building fast and you knew you were close. The feeling was like nothing you’d felt before and your pussy was once again clutching at his fingers as your hips began to buck.  
  
Suddenly he withdrew his hand.  
  
‘Sorry Rookie, naughty girls don’t get to cum.’ He said, pulling you up into a standing position and grabbing the paddle, heading for the door.  
  
‘Maybe you’ll be a good girl and play by the rules next time.’  
  
‘Fuck you Sir.’ you shouted as the door shut behind him.  
  
You sat down hard on the chair, ready to finish the job yourself, but the stinging heat in your butt cheeks threw you back up on your feet before you even realized what had happened.  
  
‘Fuuuuck’. You yelled in frustration. Aware no one could hear you. ‘Fucking, fuck, fuck, fuck.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurts so Good - John Mellencamp  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4dOsbsuhYGQ  
GIF: Tenor  
* * * *
> 
> ...Chapter 6... Cherry Pie  
The Hunter training you can handle, but You’ve had enough of the sexual teasing, the edging, the punishment...  
It’s time to take matters into your own hands and get Dean Winchester right where you want him.  
Bring on the pie.


	6. Cherry Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hunter training you can handle, but You’ve had enough of the sexual teasing, the edging, the punishment...  
it’s time to take matters into your own hands and get Dean Winchester right where you want him.  
Bring on the pie.
> 
> Song Ref: Cherry Pie - Warrant: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OjyZKfdwlng

** _‘_ _She's my cherry pie _ **   
  
_ ** Cool drink of water such a sweet surprise** _   
  
_ ** Tastes so good make a grown man cry** _   
  
_ ** Sweet cherry pie' ** _

**Warrant**

Later the next day you were still feeling decidedly frustrated, and with your butt still feeling decidedly tender, each wince as you sat down equally hurting and turning you on, you decided to put a plan into action. Your vibrator wasn’t hitting the spot, and your need for release and the need for Dean Winchesters tongue, cock, mouth, hands… all of him - is starting to make your hands tremble a little most of the time. Something has to be done.

Sam had mentioned he was out tonight at a TED talk a couple hours’ drive away, adding that with book signing and meet the speaker event afterward, he wouldn’t be back till late. He had asked you to join him given it was a topic of interest to you, but you declined.   
Tonight you only had one topic of interest in mind, and that topic was Dean Winchester. Whether he liked it or not.

You had headed to the store earlier to grab some things for dinner, humming to yourself as Dean walked into the kitchen. You’d put on a cute floral dress, it looked sweet and demure enough, but it fitted and skimmed your curves and also provided easy access via the buttons down the front. Access made even easier because you weren’t wearing a bra or any underwear underneath it.

‘Nice dress.’ He murmured.

‘Yeah, it was warm out today.’ You replied keeping it casual.

‘What’s for dinner?’ He asked, leaning over you, the familiar scent of him warming your skin.

‘A massive steak, salad and mashed potato Sir.’ You smiled. Watching him grin in response.

‘Are you buttering me up for something Rookie?’ He asked, still standing close to you, his hips lightly resting against your side.  
  
Did he just smell your hair? You felt your thighs clench at his proximity and wondered if you’d manage to keep it together till dessert to put your plan into action. He was a slippery one and if you showed your hand too soon, he might leave you wanting again just because he seemed to fucking love torturing you.

‘Maybe I’m just being a good girl.’ 

He chuckled. ‘That’ll be the day.’ 

‘Its nearly ready if you want to grab a beer.’ you said sweetly, ignoring his comment. 

He walked over to the fridge, grabbing you each a beer, and sat down as you brought the plates across to the table in the War room. He raised an eyebrow at you as you joined him, noticing you wincing ever so slightly from the paddling he’d given you the day before as your butt hit the chair. You refused to meet his eye and he let the subject drop. 

You ate in companionable silence, exchanging the odd smile and banter as he exclaimed how good the food was.

‘That was amazing’. He said, finishing his last bite and spearing a piece of your steak that you hadn’t gotten to yet.

‘Hey. You need to leave some room for dessert.’ You swatted his hand away, picking up both your plates.

‘Oh? And what is for dessert?’ he asked. ‘I know I smelt pie cooking earlier.’ 

You could tell he had turned to watch your ass as you walked away, rolling back in his chair so he could still see you between rooms. You bent over just a little more than necessary as you dropped the dishes into the bottom of the deep industrial sink to give him a better view.

‘Well.’ You said, coming back and standing behind him, leaning over either side of his shoulders and holding up a black blindfold. 

‘It’s a bit of a taste experience. See I went to this restaurant where they blindfolded you in order to taste the dessert. It was incredible. You really focused on the flavors, the sweetness. It was the best dessert I’ve ever had.’

He looked at you with suspicion.

‘What am I going to be tasting here Rookie? Don’t get me excited for pie and whipped cream - and then feed me kale’. He growled. Comedically shuddering at the thought of it.

You put on your most innocent face. ‘I promise Sir, you will be fed pie and whipped cream. You can spank me again if not.’

‘Well that’s no threat – you liked that.’ He grumbled. But he closed his eyes and allowed you to tie the blindfold.   
  
You watched the way his tongue licked those pretty lips, gently biting down and sliding his teeth across his bottom one. Oh, he was definitely anticipating a lot more from you than just pie and whipped cream.

  
You brought the bowl of whipped cream from the fridge and lukewarm pie from the oven over and sat on the edge of the table in front of him. Lifting and placing your legs wide and either side of him, you began undoing the buttons of your dress.   
You knew he could hear and sense your presence on the table in front of him, but he made no move towards you – this was your game and he was letting you play it. Based on the games you’d played so far, you knew he was thinking it’d be worth it.   
  
He looked so fucking hot sitting there with his blindfold on, sexy smirk playing across his face, waiting to see what was next.   
  
Once your dress was fully undone you spooned a dollop of whipped cream onto your nipple. It hardened and peaked immediately at the coolness of the cream, and you suppressed a shiver, already turned on before he had even touched you.   
  
Leaning forward you took Dean’s chin in your hand and placed the other gently behind his neck, pulling him and his chair towards your breast.

‘Open up Sir.’ You rasped, your voice huskier than you intended. Watching as he cautiously opened his mouth and you slipped your nipple and the whipped cream inside.

‘See - whipped cream as promised.’ You purred, holding his head in place as his mouth explored, slowly at first, then more eagerly as he tasted the cream and realized your nipple and breast were also there. Your breath came quicker, gasping lightly as his tongue worked your nipple and the surrounding area, licking up and down your breast until he was sure he’d gotten all of it, finishing with a gentle suck and wide grin.

‘Hmm mmm, that was goddamn delicious.’ He announced, smacking his lips, that whiskey growl hinting in his voice.

‘More?’ you asked, moving to the other breast and placing whipped cream on it.

‘Oh definitely’. He rumbled, his voice low as you guided him forward.  
  
He finished the second nipple, teasing and flicking with his tongue, causing your back to arch toward him and a small sigh to escape your lips as he pulled away.

You leaned backward, cutting a slice of the pie. It had cooled considerably now and was lightly warm on your skin as you began tearing it up and placing small bite-size pieces on your stomach, watching as the filling oozed around you, creating a delicious trail down to your pussy.   
Your tattoo had healed sufficiently now to not be of concern, and you added a few dollops of whipped cream to the trail of pie. You edged along the table and leaned back on one elbow as you put the other hand under Dean’s chin and guided him up out of his chair and forward, till he was hovering over you, his hands resting on the table either side of you as you steered him down towards your stomach.

‘Would you like some pie, Sir?’ You asked, reveling in his growl as his tongue snaked greedily across the bottom of your ribs.   
You watched as he deftly nibbled and tasted his way across your stomach, the blindfold apparently not much of an impairment when it came to finding pie, as he quickly located each piece, but took his time appreciating and licking the nearby area generously as went.   
  
His tongue felt incredible, his hot breath giving you shivers as you relished each lick, each nibble, each sigh. Damn this man made you feel good. His groans joining your own, as you each got lost in the visceral pleasure of tasting and being tasted, teasing and being teased.   
  
You forced yourself not to arch your back and send all the final pie pieces tumbling as he began eating his way south and reached the edge of your pussy. You had put some pie filling and whipped cream at the top of your pussy lips, and gasped as he reached there, feeling him chuckle and smile against you as you did so.

‘Taste good Sir?’ You whispered.

‘Fucking amazing.’ He murmured against your pussy lips, his tongue dragging its way up your center, licking from your soaking pussy hole to your clit, softly nibbling and flicking the tight bud, then swirling down to tease your opening, and then moving back up to your clit.

‘You’re right – this blindfold really does make everything taste incredible. Now the pie tastes like the most delicious pussy I’ve ever eaten.’   
  
You giggled, drunk on the power of pleasing him and feeling a little like a goddess. As hoped, Dean Winchester was also a master with his tongue, and clearly, pie was not the only thing he loved eating.

His hands snaked around and between your thighs. Holding you down, opening you wide for him, owning you. You let out a shuddered sigh, feeling your whole body quiver as he worked his own special magic, the hot coil that had been building in you for days threatening to overwhelm you with molten lava in seconds. He was all in and everywhere with fingers and tongue, and you knew he wasn’t going to stop this time. You could feel the point of pride and delight he was taking, savoring you, urging you on, finding your hot spots and buttons.

You wondered if he was getting off on doing it blindfolded, feeling his way as it were.  
He certainly looked fucking hot, blindfolded between your legs and eating his way through you like it was a competition.

'Fuck Sir, that feels so good.' you moaned, unable to stop the squeaks, groans, noises, and gasps that came pouring out of you.   
  
He licked you deeper and harder, his tongue flattening against your clit, then whirling away as his fingers whipped you into a frenzy. His thick hands moving through you folds and taking juices from your pussy, smearing your back hole with your slick, following with light then heavy flicks of his tongue.   
You were fast losing your ability to focus, everything rushing in on you. You cried out as his tongue suddenly plunged deep into your pussy hole as he nosed your clit and fingered your back hole.  
  
'Oh, Sir.' You moaned. 'Please, don’t ever stop Sir.'   
  
His tongue practically fucking your pussy, rolling in and out, his finger at your back hole more insistent, his nose ramming your clit as he held you down. Your mind was glitching and you could barely move, feeling Dean’s thick fingers and hot mouth everywhere, your arms shaking, your hands latched onto his hair as you pushed down hard to keep his head between your legs and help you ride the waves of ecstasy that were violently washing over you, silently screaming as your first orgasm hit.   
You were not even close to coming back down as you felt him smile and begin again, french kissing your pussy lips, moving faster as you bucked and keened against him, his fingers shifting and quickly moving inside you to take you to another level as they made a come hither motion inside your pussy, sparking off your g-spot as his tongue flicked against your clit, sending you reeling into another bout of spasms, white spots going off again and again behind your eyes as you convulsed. The second time your screaming was not silent. You lost track of how many times he switched and moved his fingers, hands mouth and tongue, moving from one hole to another, chasing one orgasm after another until you and your pussy were totally wrecked.  
Eventually, you couldn’t even make a sound as you felt your body vibrate and shudder, over and over again, losing control and giving up all of the tension of the last few days and weeks, melting your bones and your skin until you felt like a puddle lying breathless on the table. Incapable of thought or movement.  
Fuck. So that’s what multiple orgasms feel like. Your body still periodically jolting with tiny electric shocks as it came back down, your senses slowly returning.

‘Wow, that was some dessert baby. You give out that recipe much?’ rasped Dean. 

You cracked open an eye to see him holding the blindfold in his hand, his eyes devouring you, roaming the length of your body and back again, taking you in appreciatively and giving a little soft smile at your tattoo. 

‘No Sir, that’s definitely the first time I’ve tried this particular recipe.’ You smiled softly back, still breathless and boneless, slowly rising back up onto your elbows.

‘Hey beautiful girl,’ he said, pulling you up towards him, kissing your cheekbone, his lips following his hand as it traced its way down your face and towards your lips, his other hand softly roaming your body.

‘Hot as it is. Why don’t we skip the Sir thing and you call me Dean. Cause I fucking love it when you scream my name’.

He sighed into your cheek, one hand caressing your thigh, the other turning your lips towards his.

You were about to reply when you heard the clanging of the garage door. You looked at each other wide-eyed. Fuck. Sam was back early.  
Dean lifted and swept you off the table as you grabbed the blindfold from his hand and withdrew to the kitchen, desperately trying to do up your buttons, your fingers and knees still trembling as you came down from the orgasm… sorry orgasms plural.

‘Sammy? That you.’ You heard Dean calling him into the war room, obviously buying you some time and distraction in case he headed your way first.

‘Yeah. Car got a flat so by the time I changed it, the night was a bust.’ Replied Sam, coming in and looking around. ‘How was your night? See you got some pie.’

‘Yeah I did.’ You heard Dean chuckle, his voice still low and raspy and sounding full of sex. ‘Rookie bakes one hell of a pie.’

‘Where is she?’ asked Sam, as you stealthily retreated down the hall to your room.

‘Think she went to bed early.’ Said Dean. ‘Tired out after all the pie-making I guess.’ 

A few seconds later as you quietly opened your bedroom door, you heard him shout.

‘Hey, back off Sammy. Stay away from the pie.’

‘Dean. You’re being ridiculous. I just want to try it…’

‘No Sam, she made it for me. Its mine. Godamn Mine I tell you.’

You laughed and rolled your eyes as you slipped in and silently shut your door. 

  
He wasn’t wrong, you were tired and more than ready to sleep now, but you would have found the energy from somewhere to keep playing with him if you’d had the opportunity. 

You wondered what would have happened if Sam hadn’t come home. You also wondered what he was doing about the massive erection you felt as he lifted you off the table.   
Would you finally have gotten to have him inside you? And more to the point, were you ever going to actually kiss those beautiful lips of his? 

This was definitely the most interesting and messed up start to a… a what? Relationship? Would he even want that?   
A fling? Almost certainly. You had no doubt Dean wanted you as much as you wanted him. But for how long? And he clearly didn’t want Sam to know – which meant he was not thinking this would be a long-term thing.   
  
Then again he still probably thought he could dissuade you from being a hunter and get you to leave in the coming weeks. Clearly, he hadn’t noticed that you’d had a lot of your clothes and a few other things shipped to you over a week ago. Not wanting to give out the bunker address as instructed, you’d had them shipped to a lockup box and then picked them up within the first few days of your training beginning. A girl needs her wardrobe, the last few days had already proven that.  
  
You sighed. Regardless of how this all panned out with Dean – one thing you were clear and determined about, you were becoming a hunter.   
It was really the only definite thing you had in your life right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Ref: Cherry Pie - Warrant: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OjyZKfdwlng  
GIF: Televisionwithoutpity.tumblr and GIFY  
* * * *  
...Chapter 7 - Crazy...  
Things get crazy as Dean plays the edging game again - teasing you but not allowing you to orgasm.  
Forced to peep on Sam in the shower, you’re sure he nearly sees you  
and then you have to face him in kitchen.


	7. Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get crazy as Dean plays the edging game again - teasing you but not allowing you to orgasm.  
Forced to peep on Sam in the shower, you’re sure he nearly sees you and then you have to face him in kitchen.
> 
> Song Ref: Crazy - Aerosmith: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NMNgbISmF4I

** _“…Come here, baby _ _  
_ **

_ **You know you drive me up the wall ** _   
  
_ ** The way you make good on all the nasty tricks you pull** _   
  
_ ** Seems like we're makin' up more than we're makin' love** _   
  
_ ** And it always seems you got somethin' on your mind other than me** _   
  
_ ** Girl, you got to change your crazy ways You hear me?”** _

  
**AEROSMITH**

A few days later he climbed into your bed at 2am, slowly waking you as he ground his erection into your ass cheeks and leisurely rubbed his fingers across your pussy lips through the fabric of your panties, edging you close, causing friction, then pulling away.   
Eventually sneaking his fingers inside your panties, they trailed across your soft folds, circling the still slightly raised skin of your tattoo. Then they began to move in random patterns, one or two fingers slipping deep into your pussy for a few thrusts, then back to just trailing lightly across your folds. This edging crap was driving you crazy. He was driving you crazy.

‘Sorry but you’re not allowed to cum Rookie.’ He warned. Placing soft kisses on your back, watching as you bucked backward and forwards, trying to surreptitiously find release. ‘See, there’ll be nights when you are sharing hotel rooms or even beds with other hunters and you’ll be so jacked after a hunt that all you want to do is hump the first thing you see… you’ll want to slip your fingers into that sweet cunt of yours in a room full of others, half hoping one of them will hear and come bend you over… but you can’t. You got to be careful. You can’t give in to that need. Most hunters are dicks. They’re fucked up and they will drag you down with them. Or they’ll use you and leave you high and dry. No matter how hard they try, no hunter can keep their promises in the long run Rookie – that’s just how the life works.’

You wondered if he included himself in that category. It felt like deep emotional territory and you automatically skipped it and kept it light.

‘So just who am I supposed to fuck then Sir?’ you asked.

‘Civilians. Random ones. And you check them – how do you do that Rookie?’ he demanded.

‘Holy water in their beer, silver cutlery, devils trap in invisible ink inside the motel room door and salt lines every night across doors and windows no matter where I am’. You repeated dutifully.

‘Well, well. So you do listen.’ You felt him grinning against your ear.

‘Sure – but what if I go back to his place? And don’t women think it’s weird that you have salt lines everywhere?’

‘I keep them too busy to notice and then I as gentlemanly as I can, I kiss them all the way out the door before they’re awake enough to look around’. Dean replied, slowly pulling his fingers out of your panties. Your pussy immediately sending out a distress signal. ‘And you never, ever go back to his place. Clear?’

You felt his jaw clench, his body suddenly tense and you had the desire to make him laugh or at least smile. Anything to get that jaw to relax and get those fingers back where they were. 

‘Sir, yes Sir. No sexy time with men in their home Sir’. You grinned. Hoping he caught the irony given the shenanigans between the two of you in the bunker to date.

‘I thought we were stopping with the Sir business’. He sighed, rubbing his face.

‘Would you prefer Mr Winchester Sir?’ you asked cheekily. ‘Or perhaps Professor Winchester’.

‘Dean would be just fine.’

‘Dean just doesn’t seem to reflect how much you boss me round though does it Mr Winchester?’ you countered.

‘Ok Rookie. Have it your way.’ He said, swinging his legs out the bed. ‘Up now, no orgasm after I’ve left the room. Once you finished your digging, clean all the weapons and return them to the trunk of the Impala. Meet Sam this afternoon in the library. He’s going to give you some more research training.’

As he turned and walked away you belatedly realized you hadn’t made him smile. You watched him leave wondering what was going on in that very interesting mind of his, and where things would end up with the two of you. It felt like he was pulling away, just as you were starting to connect.

Your fingers were automatically headed towards your soaking wet pussy when he called out ‘I said no Rookie!’.

* * * *

It had been a long day. You’d barely seen Dean since he’d left your bed that morning and you were dying to either find an excuse to be near him or at least find somewhere private to get yourself off. He’d called off combat training so you could do weapons cleaning and inventory, and much as you loved hanging out with Sam and learning the wonders of the supernatural world, the afternoon was dragging.

You heard a door slam somewhere and wondered vaguely if Dean was taking a shower. You excused yourself to Sam, saying you needed a bathroom break and headed down the hallway. You could hear the water running and you snuck into the shower room.

The water was running in the middle stall, but it was empty. You glanced around the room, startled as you heard him clear his throat behind you.

‘Looking for someone?’ He drawled, leaning fully clothed against the wall behind you.

‘I was just... uh..’ 

‘You were just ..uh?’ He raised his eyebrows and pushed off the wall. ‘You know its wrong to spy on people in the shower right?’ he whispered, circling dangerously close to you, causing your brain to short circuit. ‘Like really naughty.’

‘I was uh, planning on practicing my stealth and observation skills, Sir.’ You muttered, your brain glitching at the word naughty and wondering if you were going to get spanked again. You fucking hoped so. Only with more of a happy ending.

He laughed out loud. ‘Really? Practicing your stealth and observation skills? Well, now that sounds like a genuine thing Rookie. You should prove it to me as a proper training exercise.’

‘Okay’. You gulped, wondering what he meant. You knew him well enough by now to know it wasn’t going to be straight forward.

‘Yes,’ he growled. ‘You’re going to complete this little stealth and observation exercise of yours as planned…. On Sam.’

‘Saam?’ You faltered. No, no, no. Not lovely Sam. That was weird. ‘Don’t you think that’s out of bounds Sir? I mean… its Sam.’

‘Isn’t the point of stealth and observation that the subject is unaware Rookie? And also isn’t the point of stealth and observation to observe subject impassively and obtain full and detailed information to report back?’

Mother of God – he was surely not only going to make you spy on Sam in the shower, but also make you describe his brothers’ body in full fucking detail to him afterward because that was bordering on sick. That said, the thought of all of it made your pussy twitch slightly and you hated yourself for it. 

‘This was your call Rookie.’ he said, looking at his watch. ‘Subject will return from his evening run at 5.45pm, see that you are in place and unobserved.’

He turned and left. You walked over to the still running shower and shut the water off. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. This felt like a betrayal of Sam, but you were in deep with Dean. You didn’t want or know how to say no to him anymore. Besides, it was just nakedness, right? Sam didn’t seem prude… maybe you could “accidentally” let him see you naked sometime in the future to even things up. 

You sighed and looked at the time. It was only 3pm – you still had to sit in the library with Sam for another couple of hours before you crept back into the shower room to spy on him after his run. Godamnit you were definitely going to hell. Maybe not literally like the Winchesters, but someplace for people of questionable morality who were slowly sinking deeper into the murkiness of being shady as fuck, and mostly loving every step of the way.

You took a deep breath and put on a smile as you headed back to the library. Sam glanced up as you sat down.

‘You okay? You look a little frazzled.’ He asked.

‘I bumped into Dean’ you shrugged. Might as well not lie about everything.

‘Oh.’ He said, looking thoughtful. 

You knew he’d observed the sexual tension between the two of you and wondered what he made of it.   
It was no secret that Dean was a womanizer, but you were pretty sure he was trusting Dean to be above board with your training. Then again, perhaps he thought you were a big girl with morals who would say something to him if she felt compromised, and certainly not betray his trust and spy on him in the fucking shower… if so, boy was he wrong on all counts.

* * * *

You walked on trembling legs to the shower room. Sam had left for his run 40 minutes ago. He’d asked if you’d wanted to join him as you had a few times previously, but you’d politely declined.

You took the spot in the corner behind the laundry hamper once again, feeling a little excited and a lot queasy.   
  
You could keep your eyes closed the whole time… but then you’d have nothing to report. Being brothers you were sure Dean was well aware of any identifying birthmarks or … other features Sam had.

The door swung open. Fuck. You held your breath.   
  
Sam came into view, breathing hard and turning the water in the first stall on, his running gear damp and clinging to his body. He looked like an Adonis crafted by the gods of sweat as he flung his tee shirt in the direction of the hamper, quickly followed by the rest of his clothes.   
The tee fell short of the hamper and he reached down to pick it up – his eyes focused in your direction. You held your breath once more, hoping the hamper and shadows were hiding you sufficiently. He tossed the tee again and it landed in the hamper. He turned and headed back to the shower. 

His body was breathtaking to behold. Sculpted and un-fucking-believably hard all over, you had never imagined quite the vision that his many layers, baggy tee shirts, and jeans were hiding. It was like his muscles had muscles. 

His arms were corded bunches, gathering, and meeting in the 3-D definitions of his back. The sheer strength and power running down to his glutes and cut thighs was pussy clench inducing.   
  
He lathered up the shampoo, turning as he massaged it through his hair giving you an amazing full frontal view. You realized your jaw was hanging open as you were struck by the sheer beauty of him. His pecks and each of his abs so defined that they had valleys running between them, deep enough to run your fingers or tongue down and get lost in, not to mention the glorious arrow-shaped v of muscle that ran from his hips to his massive cock like one huge ‘come and get it’ sign.   
And his cock, wow. It was difficult to tell because he wasn’t fully erect, but you were fairly certain it was similar width to Deans but even longer. Shit. The genetic blessings rained down on the Winchester boys really were from heaven – or a God with a fine appreciation of the male form.   
You watched him soaping his torso, his huge hands moving over his body with precision. His hands reached his cock and you gulped, torn between wanting him to touch himself and not wanting to get more caught up in this than you already were.

‘Sammy – get the lead out.’ You heard Dean banging at the door. ‘Dinner’s ready.’

You exhaled. It seemed there was either a limit to Dean’s torture or how much he wanted you to spy on Sam. Either way, you were nearly clear. Sam switched off the water and wrapped himself in a towel. You thought he glanced in your direction, but it was only a microsecond and he was gone. 

* * * *

Your legs like jelly, you smoothed your hair in the bathroom mirror, wiped the sweat that had formed on your top lip, and headed to the kitchen.

‘Rookie!’ grinned Dean, as you entered the kitchen. ‘Mission accomplished?’

‘Sir, yes Sir’. You muttered. Realizing you’d blanked on whether Sam had any birthmarks or other identifying features.   
You weren’t sure if your drooling over the definition of his abs or wonder at the size of his cock was really the kind of report Dean was expecting, but you really had nothing other than that. And frankly, you didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of either.

‘You look hot and bothered Rookie’ he murmured, leaning in as you grabbed a beer from the fridge. ‘Stealth and observation not as much fun as you expected?’

‘Shove it Sir.’ you said, slamming the fridge closed as Sam walked in.

‘Everything ok?’ he asked.

‘Yeah, uh fine Sam’ you said, blushing and unable to meet his eyes. ‘You know, I’m not really hungry. I’ll uh – catch you later’. You muttered turning away quickly, taking your beer, and heading back to your room.

‘Dean – what did you do? What’s going on between the two of you?’ you heard Sam ask as you retreated down the hall.

‘Me? Nothing. Who knows – maybe she’s tired. Maybe it’s shark week.’ You could hear the feigned innocence in his voice.

‘Yeah right’. Said Sam.

You shut your bedroom door and leaned against it with shaking knees. Godamnit, you were going crazy, actually going crazy.  
You closed your eyes and a naked Sam Winchester loomed into view. You sighed.   
There were worse ways to be crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Ref: Crazy - Aerosmith  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NMNgbISmF4I
> 
> Pic Credit: https://ladeetdareads.wordpress.com
> 
> * * * *  
...Chapter 8 - Little Red Corvette...  
You meet Charlie and connect  
in more ways than you expected.


	8. Little Red Corvette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Charlie and connect....  
in more ways than you expected.
> 
> Song Ref: Little Red Corvette, Prince: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v0KpfrJE4zw

**_“…I guess I should of known _**  
  
**_ By the way you parked your car sideways_**  
  
**_ That it wouldn't last_**  
  
**_ See you're the kinda person_**  
  
**_ That believes in makin' out once_**  
  
**_ Love 'em and leave 'em fast”_**

**PRINCE**

The next morning you came in from your usual stint of digging at 5am, admiring the callouses on your hands that were finally toughening over. Hearing murmured voices from the War Room you walked in to see Sam and Dean obviously packing to go on a hunt.

‘We’re going on an actual hunt?’ you asked brightly.

‘No. no. no. no. no.’ said Dean shaking his head at you. ‘Sam and I are going on a hunt… uh, you are…’

‘Hola bitches.’ said a voice from above you.

You looked up to see a very perky, very adorable looking redhead descending the stairs.

‘Charlie.’ said Sam, rushing to the bottom of the stairs on the other side of the room and enveloping her in a hug.

‘You. You are staying here with Charlie’. Dean finished.

‘What? I don’t need a babysitter. I’ve been busting my ass for nearly three weeks – I’ve done every god damn depraved weird fucking thing you asked of me, and you’re finally going on a hunt and I’m getting babysat by Pippy Longstockings?’ you exclaimed, trying to keep your voice low. 

‘Huh. Awkward much.’ said Charlie, suddenly behind you both, raising her eyebrows as Dean grinned and swung an arm around her. Great, she was probably another one of his many conquests. The man had slept with anything with a vagina within most of the continental US - but heaven forbid you should get a little piece of the proper action.

‘Told you she’d be excited to meet you Charlie.’ said Dean, glaring at you. 

‘Rookie. Meet Charlie. She’s the smartest person we know, and we thought while we were out for a few days on a hunt, she could give you some pointers on how to get up to speed with hunting Charlie style, since she basically invented an app that makes Sam here geek out over its genius on a regular basis. Something that should make the tech geek in you pretty happy I would have thought.’

He turned and pulled Charlie into a proper hug, kissing the top of her head

‘Good to see you kiddo.’ He glanced in your direction. ‘Don’t mind her – she has a potty mouth like you wouldn’t believe… but she's a quick learner and kind of fun... Especially when she bosses you around’. He smirked and waggled his eyebrows.

Crap.

‘I'm sorry Charlie – no offense.’ you muttered, putting your hand out to shake hers and wishing the ground would swallow you whole.

‘None taken dude. Pippy Long-Stockings kicks ass.’ She laughed.

‘I’m normally a much nicer person I promise.’ You said. ‘I’m just a little tired and uh... highly strung at the moment.’

You glared at Dean, leaning into his shoulder as you walked past him, in a low voice only he could hear. ‘You know, shark week and all that.’  
  


‘Okaay.’ He said, grabbing his bag and slapping Sam’s shoulder. ‘You girls have fun and we’ll be back in a few days’.

The heavy steel door slammed behind them as you and Charlie turned to face each other.

‘Ok, so what first?’ said Charlie, ‘the app, your life story or the hot goss behind whatever the hell that was between you and Dean... Oh and the fact he looked like he wants to throw you down on this table and do bad things to you. Like a lot.’

‘Uh. Let’s start with the app and then maybe some breakfast?’ You said, motioning towards the library.

Charlie seemed lovely, but you were annoyed, sexually frustrated, and missing your best friend so much you felt like crying... and you generally didn't do crying. Really - today was not the day to be making new friends and impressing people.

* * * *

Later that evening, you were more than a few drinks in and you realized you had made a new friend whether you liked it or not.   
You had connected with Charlie quickly, exchanging life stories, annoying men in tech stories and a shared love of many similar games and developing technologies, as well as a few ‘no way – that was you?’ about each other’s online ventures, a few of your companies or in her case – some not always completely legal online escapades… not to mention a few hunting and Winchester stories.

Trust established, Charlie was laughing as you told her some of the highlights of your ‘training’ over the last few weeks. You were trying to censor it, but the whiskey and the fact you hadn’t had anyone to tell all the craziness to meant it all came pouring out – some in glaringly overshared detail. You did, however, manage to keep the shower incident with Sam to yourself.

‘Wow. What a dick – I have to say, I’ve never thought Dean was a good boy… but man I had no idea.’ She laughed. ‘You must bring out his kinks big time’.

‘Course you don’t know about it. I bet he’s all sweet “I love to give a woman pleasure” and good times with you’. You muttered, realizing by the look on her face as you spoke that it may have been an exponentially stupid idea to confide in Charlie. If it got back to Dean, if they were a regular thing and she was jealous… Fuck.

‘Ewwww. Dude’. She made a face. ‘As if. Even if I wasn’t into girls – Dean is like a brother to me… and way too Casanova for my tastes... now I do have it on good authority that Sam is unexpectedly badass in bed. You know, all quiet and broody during the day and then explosive bad boy by night.’

You stared at her open-mouthed. It hadn’t occurred to you for a second that she might be into girls and suddenly a lot of innuendo and jokes she had peppered the conversation with took on a whole new meaning. You began to giggle uncontrollably. Charlie joining you at the thought of her and Dean together. 

‘I’m sorry’. You said. ‘He’s got me so frustrated and horny, I think I just assume everyone else wants to fuck him as well.’

‘Well you’re probably not wrong about 90% of straight women’ she smiled, taking a sip of her drink. ‘If it helps any, from what I hear it’s worth it and You are as hot as hell - so stick with it kid.’ 

She playfully punched your arm, hitting muscles and bruises still repairing from the digging and combat training from the last few weeks. It hurt more than a little and you gasped, closing your eyes and automatically began reprocessing the pain into pleasure.   
Her eyes widened, realizing what you were doing, watching hungrily as you licked your lips, arching your back a little, your breath catching as you focused your attention on shifting the pain. 

Blushing at the expression on her face as you opened your eyes again, you looked away, embarrassed at the sudden shift and sexual tension in the room.

‘Hot damn I can see why Dean is addicted to that.’ She exclaimed.

You glanced back at her, still embarrassed but also flushed with the heat of her attention, feeling the sexual energy rising between you as you stared back into her eyes, curious.

‘I’m sorry, but that is way too hot for me to not do it again’ she said and punched you harder. 

You moaned a little and closed your eyes, beginning the process again. She watched with rapt attention.

‘All right that’s it. On your hands and knees Rookie’ she ordered, and you felt your pussy twitch. 

‘If Dean Winchester isn’t going to get you off any time soon, then maybe we can give you a little helping hand until he does. Permission?’. 

You paused, your inhibitions low with whiskey and frustration, your curiosity and horniness high.  
  
‘Absolutely.’ You nodded gratefully, clambering down onto the rug in front of the sofa, your palms flat and knees wide as she quickly undid your jeans and worked them downward, sliding them over your hips towards your knees.

‘Such a damn fine ass’ she whispered, rubbing her hand over your butt cheeks, ‘but so freaking naughty’. 

With that, she bought her hand down and slapped you hard across both cheeks. You bit down, once again mentally switching the pain to pleasure and sighed. 

‘More.’ You shuddered.

‘More Rookie? Is that what you said?’ she slapped you harder, again and again. Harder and harder until your pussy was soaking and your legs were trembling. Before you realized what she was doing she had plunged three fingers inside you and was working them hard against your g-spot while her thumb roamed over your clit.   
You moaned with relief and pleasure. Dean might have said you can’t make yourself come, but he never said anything about Charlie, and man were her fingers talented.  
  
'So tight Rookie, clenching all over my fingers.' She whispered.

She rapidly worked her way through your pussy, exploring and pressing hot spots of pleasure as your knees began to shake, your orgasm building deep. You and Suze had messed around for a little bit as teenagers, but other than that you didn’t have a lot of experience with women. Charlie was making you rethink that, as you came hard and fast.

‘Fuck. That was amazing.’ You said, sitting up and catching your breath.

‘Plenty more where that came from’ she grinned, looking at you with lust blown eyes.

‘Show me.’ You challenged, returning her look with need of your own.

‘Come with me.’ she ordered. You took her hand and kicked off your jeans and panties, leaving them in a heap as you headed to her room.  
  


* * * *

  
Once there, she moved fast and was on you straight away, her tongue pushing and intertwining with yours. Her hands sliding up inside your shirt, then pulling it over your head, still kissing you deeply and gently. It was such a different experience. So soft.   
Her hands roamed and kneaded your breasts through your bra, her lips slipping down to bite and tease through the fabric. She let her hand trail its way down, her fingers becoming slick in your juices once again before she slid them inside you, stretching and scissoring you. Her tongue still teasing your nipples, and you cried out as she lightly bit you through your bra.

You pulled at her clothes, wanting skin on skin contact. Wanting to see her beautiful body naked as she worked you over. She pulled off her jeans and top as you shed your bra and she pushed you down on the bed.

‘Man, you are so hot.’ She exclaimed, her head diving between your legs. ‘Rookie, just for tonight – I’m going to make you forget all about Dean Winchester.’ She said, as her tongue found your clit and began expertly flicking it.

‘Fuck. Do it, Charlie. Do it.’ You tangled your hands into her gorgeous red hair, moaning as she tongued your folds and then moved lower. Her thumb moved up and pressed against your clit, rubbing circles, her tongue slipping in and out of your dripping pussy. She slipped her fingers inside you and you sighed, your head tipping back in pleasure, your hips bucking towards her. You were so wet, feeling only a little stretched as she added more fingers, her tongue playing you harder and harder. Her fingers and tongue felt so fucking good. You watched as she paused for a minute, her fingers still working but her tongue pulling away slightly as she reached for her bag with the other hand without looking.

‘Bag of tricks?’ You asked.

‘Oh Princess, you have no idea.’ She smiled. She reached blindly in the bag and grabbed some lube.

‘Open up for me just a little more babe, let's work this tightness a little.’ She whispered, pushing your legs further apart so you were almost doing the splits. 

As you obliged, you gasped, realizing she was working the lube around four fingers, adding her thumb while her tongue still busy on your clit. You arched up into her hand, helping her go deeper and felt an intense shift in pressure causing you to cry out. You looked down to see that she had managed to get her full fist inside you. Granted her fists weren’t big, but fuck me it was filling you up… stretching you in directions you hadn’t been stretched before, and then she began flexing her fingers inside you, using her knuckles to work your g-spot. The sensation was amazing.

‘Holy shit Charlie’ You cried, seeing stars. Humping her hand, your hips began thrusting up and down as she twisted her fist and worked you harder and harder, your body thrumming with the full intensity hitting your g-spot and spots you didn’t know you had. You grabbed your breasts and pushed them up, thumbing your nipples as she rocked your whole body with her hand, your cries becoming louder as you lost all control. Your body convulsing and shaking as the orgasm ripped through you, drenching your thighs and her hand. Charlie kissing you softly through it, slowly withdrawing her fist only once she was sure you had come down again and she couldn’t extract another pulsing explosion. As she withdrew, her fingers grazed still sensitive spots within you, causing little sparks to fire, fading reminders of the earlier intensity, your body twitching slightly until her hand lay flat on your stomach.

‘Crap Rookie.’ She said, blinking and kissing your shoulder. ‘You look amazing when you come.’

‘That was fucking… wow. Just wow.’ You said, still unable to move.

‘I try.’ She shrugged.

‘Can I try?’ You asked. Suddenly empowered by the idea of returning the favor.

‘Sure.’ She smiled.

You pulled yourself up with some effort, moving to lay on top of her. Just kissing at first, absorbing the new sensation of a woman’s body beneath you, her softness, the feel of her breasts beneath yours.   
Your hands wandered lazily as you began kissing down her neck. She was so soft, so pliable. You moved down to her nipples, taut, and hard as you flicked your tongue over each and she groaned. You grinned, enjoying the power as your fingers grazed her pussy and you slipped your fingers between her folds, slowly circling her clit.

‘Wow, so wet Charlie. Did I make you this wet?’ You purred.

‘Oh yeah. Fucking you with my fist was so hot.’ she groaned.

‘Really? You ready to be my slut now? Come for me?’ You asked, as you thrust two fingers deep inside her.

‘Ah yes, right there bitch.’ She panted. You grinned, glad you had taken the chance. So cutie Charlie had a dirty talk kink, who knew.

‘Such a naughty slut you are Charlie.’ You whispered in her ear, moving your fingers faster and sucking on her neck. She moaned.

You dipped your head between her legs. Tasting her, flicking your tongue against her clit as you worked in a third finger. She was so tight, but you managed to maneuver your fingers as you searched out the spongy pad of her g-spot, and then she was bucking beneath you, a string of expletives and random cute things dropping from her mouth. You curled your fingers back and forth inside her faster and faster as you began sucking on her clit and felt her pussy clamp down on your fingers, her walls sucking them down as her body shook around you.

‘Yes, bitch. Harder, right there.’ She shouted as she came. Her swearing subsiding into a sweet sigh.

‘Better?’ You asked, moving up to lay next to her.

‘Much.’ She replied. ‘You?’

‘Dean who?’ You laughed, sinking into the pillows. 

* * * *

A few days later it was time for Charlie to leave and you walked her to her car. You heard the low rumble of the Impala and turned as the boys pulled up alongside you.

‘How was the hunt bitches?’ she asked. Watching as Sam unfolded his long legs and stretched.

‘You know, the usual.’ replied Dean. ‘We came, we saw, we kicked some ass’. He seemed in a much better mood than he had been before they left, giving you an appreciative nod and soft smile.

‘You heading out?’ Sam asked.

‘Yeah. Garth needs some help with a Rugaru in Michigan and who am I to say no to a damsel in distress?’ She laughed.

‘Good to see ya Charlie’ said Dean as she gave them both a hug and threw her things in the trunk of her car. ‘Come back soon’.

‘Hey Charlie,’ you called, running up to give her one last hug as the boys headed inside. ‘Thanks so much – for everything. Aside from tech bonding and your amazing app... I really appreciate the company, some female perspective…’ your voice trailed off.

‘And the mind-blowing orgasms?’ she finished. ‘My pleasure dude – seriously. You’re smoking hot.’ She got in the car and leaned through the open window. 

‘Oh, and if you ever want to know more about the boys – you could always read the books’. She whispered, looking up to make sure they were definitely gone.

‘Books? What books?’ You asked.

'The Supernatural books by Carver Edlund. They're basically the boys' life story.'

'Someone has written books about them? Isn't this all supposed to be top secret?' 

'It's sold as fiction - but it's basically their lives word for word.' She smiled at your confused look.

‘Dude. I’ll send you a link’. She laughed, starting up the car. ‘I’ll tell you what though – the whole ‘hunter in training discovering her pain kink via Dean’ is not in there. You might just be cause enough for some rewrites.’ And with that, she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Ref: Little Red Corvette, Prince  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v0KpfrJE4zw
> 
> * * * *  
...Chapter 9... You Shook Me All Night Long  
Finally you get to kiss Dean Winchester... and then some.


	9. You Shook Me All Night Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get to kiss Dean... and then some.
> 
> Song Ref: You Shook Me All Night Long, ACDC: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lo2qQmj0_h4
> 
> IF anyone has great edits of Dean/the show to this (or any of the songs - please feel free to share)

_ **“Working double time ** _

_**On the seduction line ** _

_ **She was one of a kind, **_ _**she's just mine all mine ** _

_ **Wanted no applause **_

_**Just another course ** _

**_Made a meal out of me,_** _**and came back for more”** _

  
**ACDC**

‘So, did you have a good time with Charlie?’ asked Dean as you walked into the library.   
  
He was sat alone at one of the long tables drinking a glass of scotch and you poured yourself a small one and joined him. There seemed to be no agenda in his eyes, you doubted it would occur to him that Charlie might have, offered a helping hand as it were.

‘Yeah.’ You replied, deciding to keep it light. Dean didn’t need to know everything, and you wouldn’t be surprised if he’d gotten some relief with a civilian somewhere over the last few days, he certainly didn’t seem to be in any rush to get relief from you.

‘She’s a great girl. We have a hella ridiculous amount in common, plus you know - it was nice having someone to talk to.’

‘You’ve got us to talk to.’ He replied, his face unreadable.

‘I’m not sure what we do Dean. But whatever it is – it’s not “talking”.’ Raising your fingers in air quotes around the word with a gentle cheeky smile.

He gave a throaty chuckle, one of many you’d come to know and love over the last few weeks.

‘Yeah, Rookie. You’re right. Chick flick moments are not our thing for sure.’

You laughed, low and deep back at him. ‘Nope. No – they are not’.   
  
A brief companionable silence settled between you.

‘So how was the hunt?’ You asked. Changing the subject. ‘What were you hunting?’

‘Just a couple of ghouls. They’re nasty little fuckers – have you read up on them yet?’

‘Yeah.’ You shivered. ‘They sound creepy and gross as fuck.’

‘You got that right.’ He replied, sipping his drink.

‘What’s up with you tonight Rookie?’ He cocked his head sideways as you tipped back the last of your drink.

‘You seem more … relaxed. Not shouting at me... not trying to seduce me… it's weird – I don’t think I like it.’ He grinned. 

‘Back at ya.’ You smiled, in the mood to gently tease him. ‘Killing monsters the equivalent of a stress ball for you? Or did you find a useful civilian?’

He wisely said nothing and sipped his scotch. Not that you were expecting a True Lives confession, but you were relieved not to have one anyway. You had no hold over him and would prefer not to have evidence of it.

‘I guess I’ve realized, you have to just let some things go.’ You shrugged, noting the many layers in your statement as you said it. 

You slid up out of your chair and headed to the side table and the bottle of scotch. You paused a minute, debating whether to pour yourself another drink, or just leave your glass there and go to bed. Unsure what the game is between you anymore, or if there even is one. This is the least tension you’ve had, sexual or otherwise since the day you met. Easy, familiar, relaxed. Maybe it’s best to leave it like this.   
You placed your glass heavily on the side table and walked past his chair.

‘Night Dean.’ You said softly, waiting for the low rumble of ‘Night Rookie’ in return. 

Instead, his hand flashed out and lightly grabbed your arm. Puzzled, you turned to look down at your wrist, his large hand dwarfing your forearm as his thumb rubbed gently at your palm. You raised your eyes slowly to meet his, wondering what he wanted from you now.

‘Hey’ was all he said. Pulling you down toward him in one smooth motion, his hand holding the side of your face until your noses were practically touching. He looked up at you, full of desire, almost fearful, seeking permission as he held you above him, hovering over him. Your breath caught and all of the sexual tension came rushing back into your body. You could tell he was making his intentions clear, but if you wanted this too, he needed you to show it.

Leaning forward across the tiny space between you, you tenderly pushed your lips against his, pulling back ever so slightly then pushing forward again in little pulses, slowly becoming more insistent, eventually, your tongue flicking against his bottom lip requesting entry.   
He tangled his hand in your hair as he parted his lips, allowing you access, inviting you in. You explored his mouth with your tongue, enjoying the moment of contact. It felt so good inside his mouth, his tongue softly dancing and entwining with yours, heat rising between you as your tongues moved faster, your bodies leaning towards each other, craving contact.  
Swiftly he stood and pushed you back against the table, his kiss plundering, pushing deeper into you, tasting you, holding you, owning you, and pinning you down with his mouth. His hips followed suit and soon all of you was being pressed by him, dominated and caged against the edge of the table. The raw masculinity and sexual heat radiating off him combined with the kissing making you light-headed.

Four weeks of flirting, nipple play, touching, dry humping, oral sex, orgasms, edging, spanking, whipped cream...pie and finally… fucking finally you’re kissing Dean fucking Winchester. 

‘Hmmmm...’ He murmured, humming against your lips when you eventually came up for air. ‘Been waiting too damn long for that.’

‘Its not like I’ve been far… What? Walking across the fricking room was too difficult for you?’ You giggled as he pulled you close and kissed you hard once again.

‘Maybe its all that talking we do.’ he whispered, nuzzling your neck and then moving back to your mouth. This time it was slow and languid. Your heads switching sides as you explored each other's mouths, deep and gentle. You stood there for minutes, hours, days even… learning, knowing, tasting.   
Little sighs and groans escaping as you ran your hands through his hair and he held your face. Opening your eyes to watch one another, then closing them again as the kisses swept you away. Hands tracing and exploring with minds of their own as you were lost in each other’s kiss.   
Fuck he was a good kisser.  
His hands grazed your breasts and palmed them, making you groan into his mouth and pull his hard denim-clad cock against your burning core. You felt him respond and your kisses became more urgent, pulling at each other, biting the other’s bottom lip and smiling at one another… only to bring your lips crashing together once again.

Now you had started kissing, neither of you could stop. Lips still stuck together he lifted you up to sit on the edge of the table, his hands pulling at your clothes. It had been warm earlier in the day and you were wearing a pale silk polka dot wrap dress. It came apart with just a gentle tug on the belt, you thanked the gods of fashion and summer for another easy access wardrobe item.  
  
He opened the dress wide, still raining down kisses on your parched lips as he reached for you. You arched up to meet his body, meeting his kisses, melting into them, running your hands over his chest, pulling his tee shirt upwards and sliding your hands underneath, palming and tweaking his nipples between your fingers, enjoying the deep growl that escaped his lips, barely pausing between kisses as he lifted the tee over his head.   
You grazed one of his nipples with your teeth while you grasped his jeans and began unbuttoning him as he kissed you backward against the table, his head dipping and pushing you down until your back was flat on the hard surface and you were laid out before him, your dress fluttering around you, your legs dangling over the tables’ edge.

His emerald eyes blown with lust, he paused between kisses to glance down, looking vaguely disappointed you were actually wearing underwear this time. Disappointment did not seem to stop his hands from roaming though, it felt like they were everywhere all at once. His thumbs worked the lace covering your nipples, his hands pulling and kneading your breasts and making you writhe beneath him, the heat in your core reaching overload levels already. Just kissing him was going to make you orgasm, you were sure of it.

‘So fucking hot’ He murmured. He slid a hand down your body, trailing across your stomach and down towards your panties. He pulled them aside and slid a finger inside you.

‘Fuck Dean.’ You cried out, all of the want and the need for him colliding as he did so. The sensation overwhelming, your hips flexing up for more, your mouth full of his tongue, clinging to his shoulders, lost to all sense of anything but him. 

Heaven help Sam if he was wandering around the bunker because both of you had gone far too far to stop now.

He moaned at your response, his lips still tight on yours as he smiled. He pushed another finger inside you, thrusting them in and out as his tongue thrust in and out your mouth at the same time, the pleasure and headiness of all of it taking you to the brink almost immediately. 

‘Baby, you’re so fucking wet for me. Shit.’ Your body shook as he fucked you harder and harder with his fingers, adding a third finger as he hit your g-spot.

‘Fuck… I’m going to cum’ you snarled, your voice fraught with tension as your back arched up off the table, his arm reaching underneath you, holding you in place, pushing your hips down onto his fingers.

‘Do it, come for me, my fucking hot little Rookie’ he whispered, his fingers playing you like a violin. Tweaking and plucking until an orchestra exploded in your head.  
  
Your body was still spasming as he lay you back down, pushing at his jeans, kicking them, and his boots off easily. He leaned in, rubbing the tip of his dripping cock against your glistening hole, your hips immediately bucking upward, chasing the sensation and trying to capture him. He teased you by sliding the head right past and up against your swollen clit, the pressure soft at first, letting your ride out the last of your orgasm. Then a little harder as he used his hand to guide his cock, sending little bolts of electricity through your body as his cock and knuckles brush against various parts of you. Each touch causing the insides of your thighs to twitch and a whimper to fall from your mouth.

‘Fuck Dean.’ You moan, clenching, and bucking towards him. ‘You’re godamn killing me. Please fuck me. I need you inside me now.’

‘Mmmm… baby girl.’ He chuckled, looking down at you with hungry eyes, his hands wandering up to rest firmly on either side of your hips to still them, as his tip rested at your entrance. ‘It’s been killing me for weeks not being inside this pussy, now that I’m here I want to savor it…’

He grinned that cheeky panty-dropping grin.

‘… remember your expression when I do this’. He growled, pulling your hips forward and suddenly thrusting inside you with full force.

You bit your lip to avoid screaming at the intensity and relief of finally having him inside you, arcing all the way up off the table, one hand grabbing the back of his neck as you adjusted to him.  
For a second you both simply stare at each other and pant, lost in the wonder of actually being connected in this way at last, after all the fucking build up. Then your bodies take over and begin to move of their own accord. Your nerve endings screaming and setting the pace as they explode with the friction. You pull at each other with need as your lips and bodies grind against one another, moving faster and harder as you try and devour and press every inch of available flesh together.

‘Jesus baby,’ he grunted, thrusting roughly as he moved inside of you. ‘I wanted to go slower but you’re. so. Fucking. Hot. and. Tight.’   
  
You reach your other hand around his neck, lifting up to meet his thrusts and pulling him down over you. Hungry to have him, all of him, on top of you, inside you. Have more of the way he is stretching and pulling you in the most delicious way, filling you up like you’ve never been filled before. He feels so good. So big. So fucking right.

‘Dean..’ You cry, his name dropping like a prayer as he pushes deeper inside you. Fuck he feels amazing. 

You are still kissing, clinging to each other as your hips snap together harder and harder. The moaning becoming more guttural as he pushes even deeper into you, harder, faster till you’re thrashing uncontrollably, unable to hold back as your pussy begins to clench around him.   
He watches your face twitch, your back arch, then the shuddering vibrations pulsing from your pussy to his cock as you are overtaken by molten waves. Crashing his hips towards yours he lets out an almost inhuman growl, giving one last deep thrust as he finally let go, filling you with thick ropes of cum.   
You stay there, just breathing and holding each other for seconds, minutes, hours… you don’t think you can tell time anymore. 

Eventually, he grins at you and gathers your dress around you, kicking his jeans out the way.

"Godamn Rookie, have I told you how fucking sexy you look when you come?" he asks, wrapping your legs around him as he walks completely naked, carrying you down the steps from the library towards his room. He covers you in little kisses as he walks – working his way across your collarbone and then back up, biting and licking at the sweet spot in the nape of your neck, leaving his mark.   
  
He reaches his room and kicks his bedroom door closed, his hands sliding the arms and edges of your dress off your shoulders. He removes your dress completely, throwing it somewhere over his shoulder and drops you on his bed, taking in the sight of you lying there, blissed out in nothing but your underwear. He begins climbing up your body slowly, leaving a trail of hot, wet kisses as he goes.  
He reaches down and removes your panties, you sit up slightly so he can do the same with your bra as he drops a searing kiss on your lips.

'Fuck. You're so fucking awesome.' He whispers, that whiskey husky voice making you shiver with want all over again. 

'Dean…' you are lost in his touch, needing to feel him inside of you once more, no idea how he’s hard again already, not sure if you can handle him and another orgasm so soon, but you want it. You want him. Need him.

He moves between your legs, kissing your pussy slowly, smiling, and reaching out with the tenderest of licks to your still sensitive clit. You look down at him – he’s definitely nearly fully hard again already. Jesus this man.

‘Baby, I totally remember how spectacular you are with your mouth and we will definitely revisit that...' you said, your voice breathy. 'but if you don’t put that fucking gorgeous cock back inside me and fuck the shit out of me again right now, I’m going scream the bunker down.’ 

Dean looked up at you from between your legs, those gorgeous green eyes flashing. He looked like he wanted to tease you or say something sarcastic, but you watched as desire crashed over him, and with a snarl, he gave in and let go.   
He slid up your body and inside you in one smooth motion that made you gasp in appreciation. Kissing you deeply, he thrusts in and out a few times before pulling out. He lifted you easily, spinning you onto your hands and knees, pushing deep inside you and roughly taking you from behind, giving you no time to adjust as he begins pounding you hard and fast. Your breath catches, gripping the sheets and pushing back into him with a deep moan. He smoothly tilts you forward, pounding deeper inside you, his hand coming down hard, smacking your ass between thrusts. The sharp tingling as you were being pounded felt incredible. He thrusts again and brings his hand down harder. You love the sound his hand makes as it hits your ass. It feels fucking amazing, you can't even choose between the spanking and the thrusting because both were tipping you back over the edge. You just want more, harder, and faster and rougher.

‘Yes, Dean. Fuck yes. Don’t stop. More’ You screamed.

‘Feel so good.’ He muttered, thrusting deeper inside you, filling you with his gorgeous cock, spanking you again and again. ‘Do it, baby. Louder. Scream the fucking bunker down for me.’ 

* * * *

Sometime later, exhausted but wired, you lay in his arms, relishing the smell and feel of him. Fuck. Even after all the build-up and imagining, it was still better than you thought it would be.

‘Shit. It’s nearly 3am.’ You whispered, thinking of your daily digging practice.

‘If you think you’re leaving this bed before I fuck you again at least twice you’re dreaming... So get comfy.’ He said, pulling you in tighter. ‘And baby I’ve got all sorts of meal plans for breakfast in mind.’ He murmured, nuzzling your ear.

You giggled into his chest. Tracing circles around his tattoo, getting lost in your thoughts. 

It was quiet and you didn’t realize how deep you had tumbled into your own head till his voice brought you back.

‘What trouble are you thinking up now sweetheart?’ He asked into the silence.

‘How do you know I’m thinking up trouble?’ You asked.

He laughed and kissed your forehead. ‘Because you’re quiet and breathing… always a bad sign.’ 

You paused. This was ether best time, to be honest and catch him in a great mood… or it could all backfire. You bit your lip.

‘Okay.’ You kept your voice soft and took a breath. ‘So, it’s been a little over a month… I was wondering, when do you think I’ll be ready to come along on a hunt?’

He sighed and looked down at you.

‘You know, I really only agreed to the month in order to try and talk you out of being a hunter’. He said quietly.

‘You know that’s not going to happen right?’ You turned to look at him. ‘And if you kick me out, I’ll go to Charlie or Garth… I need this Dean.’ Your voice clear. ‘I need a purpose. I need to feel useful. I need to feel like I’m making a difference and I need to stop evil fuckers who kill innocent people and their families.’ Your eyes filling with tears that you refused to let fall. ‘Nothing I’ve ever done, or ever do will be as significant as preventing someone else losing the person that is most important to them, that’s family, that you’re adrift and anchorless without.’ 

He snorted and looked away. His arms dropping to his side.

‘What about you? What about the importance of your life? Once you get in this shit, it doesn’t let you leave. The monsters follow you. Or you get dragged into ‘one last hunt’ by another hunter. Or you see supernatural clues that civilians wouldn’t and boom – you’re back. Forget love and normal relationships. Do you want to have kids? Because how would that work? You can’t drag them round seedy motels like our Dad did.’

‘I’ve never really thought about kids, to be honest. I just know that everything else seems pointless.’

‘Yeah, but you’re still grieving Suze. Processing the loss of the one person in the world who saved you from your crappy childhood and loved you enough to pull you through.’ He rubbed his face and sighed. ‘Do you really think you’re in the best place to decide this right now?’

‘Dean, help me. Don’t help me’. You shrugged. ‘But I’m doing this.’

‘Fuck Rookie. Can’t you drop it? Please. This – none of this is for you. Shit. I never should have started…’ his voice trailed off, you held your breath.

‘Never should have started what Dean? The training? Or the sex?’

‘Either. Both. Any of it… fuck I don’t know’. He sighed, rubbing his hand over his eyes.

‘Great. So you’ve got what you wanted and now what - you’re done with me?’ You demanded.

‘Don’t put this on me – you wanted it too.’ He growled.

‘Course I fucking did, but not like this. What's the plan Sir? Fun with the cocky little trainee? If the sex is good enough I won't care that you never actually let me go on a hunt? Feel me up, fuck me hard, and then send me packing?’ 

You threw the covers off and scrambled for your clothes. 

‘If you don’t want me and you don’t want this, fine. But do not tell me I don't know I want, and don't 'save me from myself' just because you have a tortured hero complex.'

You paused and stood at the end of the bed, breathing hard and facing away from him, your underwear and dress in your hands, your voice cold.

'Just ask Sam to take over whatever training you don’t want to do. I’ll stay out of your way until I’m ready to go out on my own. The sooner, the better.’

Shaking, your vision blurred with tears you ran from the room leaving his door open.   
  
You heard him call your name, then sigh and kick the door shut. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Ref: You Shook Me All Night Long, ACDC  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lo2qQmj0_h4
> 
> IF anyone has great edits of Dean/the show to this (or any of the songs - please feel free to share)
> 
> GIF: supernaturalgifs.tumblr
> 
> * * * *
> 
> ...Chapter 10 - When Doves Cry...  
When things don’t improve between you and Dean,  
You go to a bar and hook up with a stranger to forget him,  
but it doesn't go quite as planned.


	10. When Doves Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don’t improve between you and Dean,  
You go to a bar and hook up with a stranger,  
but things don’t go as planned.
> 
> Song Ref: When Doves Cry, Prince: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UG3VcCAlUgE

** _Touch if you will my stomach _ **

** _Feel how it trembles inside _**

**_You've got the butterflies all tied up _ **

_ ** Don't make me chase you ** _

_ **Even doves have pride** _

_ **How could you just leave me standing? ** _   
  
_ ** Alone in a world so cold?** _

**PRINCE**

Several weeks passed in an uneasy truce. You were polite but you didn’t really speak to Dean other than during training and Sam was always there to provide cover. Mealtimes were okay on the surface but once again Sam was always a central buffer, nothing substantial was ever said to each other directly. Occasionally one of you would forget and there would be a moment, a shared joke, or a look… then one or both would immediately resurrect the wall between you.

It was strange and lonely being so close and so distant from him at the same time, you missed him even when he was right in front of you. Not to mention the flashbacks. Without warning visuals of his mouth on you, his hands, his tongue, his body, and his beautiful cock would flash before your eyes, physically rocking you and leaving you shaking. 

Your mind would taunt you with scenes from the tattoo parlor, combat training, the hallway to the dungeon, the dungeon, the shower, the war room table, pie, the table in the library… nowhere was safe. The only room you weren’t faced with haunting reminders of hot sex was your own, but the minute you were alone they would come crowding in and you would think of him lying just a door away.

You wondered how he felt, if it bothered him or if he was just patiently waiting you out. Hoping you’d either give in and leave, or hurry up and move on to hunting with someone else. You wondered if he lay in bed thinking of you, having flashbacks. You’d caught him looking at you a couple of times, but his eyes would slide away quickly, his face impassive. It hurt. And so you’d stopped. You avoided looking at him whenever possible, that way you had no idea whether he was looking at you or not.

You’d had some respite a few times when the boys had gone off on short hunts. Dean had recently left for a few days to go on a hunt as back up for Jody, leaving you and Sam to hang out in the bunker. The two of you had gotten closer as you honed your skills. He often gave you a number of challenges and drills. They weren’t quite as fun (or sexy), as Dean’s challenges had been, but they were good tests and you felt like your skills were improving.

‘Hey, Sam?’ You smiled at him tentatively. ‘I know we’ve not really spoken about this but I was wondering if there’s any chance of me being able to go on a hunt with you soon? Maybe even just to observe?’ 

You sighed. ‘I know Dean doesn’t want me tagging along on anything, so if you’re not comfortable – I can see if Charlie or Garth will take me. But I want to hone my skills in the field - the sooner I get out of here the better I think.’

Sam looked at you. ‘You don’t like staying here?’

‘Sam, I like staying here with you just fine, but I think the tension between your brother and me is too fucking much for all of us. He wants me gone and it can’t be any fun for you being stuck in the middle.’

‘It’s not so bad, for the record – he still has input into your training. Whatever happened between you two – even if he doesn’t like it, he still wants to make sure you’re prepared.’ 

He was quiet for a second, looking at you thoughtfully before adding:

‘If it helps any - up until your fight, I hadn’t seen him have this much fun in years. He’s been like a kid at Christmas nearly every day since you arrived, he put so much effort into making up plans and schemes, what moves to teach you – how quickly you’re learning something so he can add something else.’

‘Well he’s sick – of course he’s loving torturing me’ you grumbled.

‘I don’t think it’s the torture he loves’. Said Sam pointedly. 

You paused at that. Your mouth open in surprise. But if he wanted you here, why push you away? Why pretend he wanted you living an apple pie life you clearly weren't emotionally capable of?  
It seemed much more likely you weren’t a fun little project to play with anymore, you were a responsibility and a liability that he wanted to be rid of. He was just being the godamn hero again, making sure you were trained properly so he didn't have to feel guilty.

‘Anyway, you’re right.’ Said Sam. ‘I had been thinking it would be good for you to come along and observe too, but you’ll have to deal with Dean – he’s already said that I can’t take you out in the field without him.’

‘Ok.' Whatever it takes. 'Uh. I’m fine with that.’ You stuttered, wondering how Dean Winchester got to be boss of your fucking world. The whole damn thing was exhausting. Maybe it was time to blow off some steam and find someone new to play with.

‘Hey Sam.’ You paused. ‘Fancy going out for a drink tonight? I need some time out and a change of scene.’

‘Sure. Why not?’ He said.

* * * *

There weren’t many bars in town, and definitely nothing that would be classed as ‘your scene’, but you happily went along with Sam’s recommendation a couple of towns over and found yourself in a fairly decent sized bar, polished wood floors, jukebox and pool tables, with live music and a good vibe. 

You set a fast pace with the drinks from the start, and even managed to get Sam to dance with you a couple of times as the evening wore on. The band started playing a cover of one of your favorite old school rock songs and you jumped up once again, trying to pull Sam onto the dance floor.   
It seemed you had worn out your goodwill with his dancing skills and he refused, laughing and raising his eyebrows as a tall good looking guy to your left offered to be his substitute.

Your eyes swept him up and down as he escorted you to the space in front of the stage where people were dancing. He was tall, hot, and a pretty good dancer. By the time they were playing a slow song, you were laughing easily and happy to relax into his arms.   
  
Half-way through the song, he reached down and gently kissed you, and you returned the kiss with a building intensity. Screw Dean, you had options, and this guy looked like a good one. You were thinking how easy this guy would make it to forget Dean – at least for an evening or two when you looked up to see the man himself, stood next to Sam at the bar.  
  
Fuck.  
  
For a minute you could have sworn he looked furious, but within a few seconds, he had glanced away, looking for all the world like he hadn’t seen you. Fuck him, you’d just gotten the opportunity to forget him and he just shows up? Now he was all you could think about, and he probably knew it. 

You turned back to your dance partner, ramping up the kiss and pressing yourself against him. He showed his appreciation by pulling you closer, he was a good kisser, not as good or mind-blowing as Dean just touching your arm… but you weren’t thinking about that right now. 

You couldn’t help but glance back to the bar and you noticed Dean had left, and Sam was sitting on his own. Fine, whatever. You had other things to think about. You were getting a stream of suggestions from this guy about what he’d like to do to you and a lot of them sounded rather good. 

You wondered what to do though – Dean had been clear on not going back to civilians houses… and there’s no way you could bring him back to the bunker. You gave him another kiss and then excused yourself for a second, explaining you just needed to check on some logistics with your friend. Sam was still sitting alone as you headed over and sat down on the stool next to him.

‘Sam – I need some advice.’

‘Shoot.’ He replied smiling, his eyes flicking behind you.

‘Ok.’ You took a breath, realizing you suddenly felt embarrassed, but you pushed ahead anyway.

‘So, I have met a very nice uh, gentleman who would like to spend some more uh, time with me. But Dean has put all these rules in my head about never going back to men’s places… holy water, salt lines… and I know I can’t bring him back to the bunker… Dean would throw a fit. What am I supposed to do??’ 

Sam laughed. 'Wow – he said you’re never allowed to go back to a guy’s place?’

‘Like ever.’ You sighed.

Sam was just about to respond when Dean returned.

‘So, managed to pull yourself away from Rodeo boy long enough to come up for air then?’ he sneered. 

‘Only briefly.’ You replied, not looking at him. ‘Aren’t you supposed to be on a case with Jody?’

‘We finished up early so I thought I’d join my brother for a beer. Should I have asked your permission Rookie?’ He growled, leaning closer.

You flinched slightly at the nickname. He hadn’t used it since that night.

‘You know what Sam – I’m just going to work it out myself.’ You said, walking away before Dean completely ruined your mood. 

You felt their eyes on you as you made your way back across the bar. Of course, now Dean had put it in your head, you were looking at this hot man and mentally calling him Rodeo boy. Arrrgh. Could he not just fuck off and leave you alone. Why did he have to show up and mess with your head just when you thought you had some space from him.

‘Hey gorgeous lady, everything ok?’ Rodeo boy asked, wrapping his arm around your waist.

‘Yeah, everything is great.’ You said, giving him a sexy smile. ‘Let’s head back to yours shall we – you said it’s close by?’ 

‘Yes ma'am.’ He grinned. Leading you past the Winchesters and out the door.   
  
Sam smiled but Dean refused to meet your eye. You caught the end of their conversation as the door opened and you stepped outside.

‘I told you I don’t care Sam. Back off. I hope she has the fuck of her life, fucking marries the guy and has his godamn babies.’

‘Sure Dean.’ You heard Sam snort, just as the door to the bar closed behind you.

  
* * * *

Despite the fact he was super sweet, you just couldn't get into it with Rodeo boy. Back at his place, after several minutes of kissing, you pulled away.

'I'm so sorry. I can't. I just. I need to leave.' You stuttered. Feeling embarrassed and rude for leading him on.

'Is this about that guy at the bar with your friend Sam? The one who was looking at me literally like a green-eyed monster who wanted to rip my throat out?' he asked, letting you go and leaning back as you looked for your jacket.

'He what?' you asked, stopping cold.

'He didn't take his eyes off us from the minute he walked in. I actually thought he was going to jump over the bar and come at me at one point when we were kissing.' he laughed. ' I'm not small, but that guy - well. Anyway, clearly, he is still in love with you...'

You glanced up at him sharply.

'And seems like you haven't got him out your system either.' 

'That's nuts. I promise you he can't wait till I'm gone... And I..' the words died in your throat.

'The way he looked at you was not like someone he wants gone. And I can't blame him.' He said, gently kissing your hand and walking you to the door. 

'I... uh. Thank you for being such a sweetheart. I'm really sorry for the bad timing. It's just complicated right now.' You said.

'Hey, he's a fool if he lets you go. But if you are ever ready to move on... Give me a call. Or just stop by. You know where I live.' He shrugged with a soft smile.

You headed out to the street to call a taxi, but decided instead you could do with a walk to clear your head. Plus you weren't ready to creep back into the bunker and face that music yet anyway. You only left the damn bar thirty minutes ago. Maybe you’d get a hotel for the night.

Damn Dean. God fucking damn him. Whatever rodeo boy said - he didn't want you. He wanted you to be with someone else, so you weren't his problem. You were well aware of what it's like to want someone for amazing sex, but not emotional involvement... It was pretty much your take on every relationship you'd ever had, regardless of its length.   
  
But Dean was more. The small parts of himself that he had shared, the way he smiled at you when you got a combat move or learned something new. The excitement over setting those stupid challenges. The way he was so smart and so physical at the same time. The way he could be a sweet, light-hearted dork and lover of silly things while still being a lethal killer. The fact that he was a full and proper hero. That he was willing to put himself on the line all day every day to help people...  
  
Fuck. _Did_ you love him? Were you _in love_ with him? This was new territory and it shook you to your core. The thought of it nearly bringing you to your knees. How pathetically heartbreaking of you to finally fall in love, and it to be with someone who didn't feel the same way. Someone who you lived with... And all they wanted was for you to leave.

So what now? Back to pretending? One thing was for sure, the sooner you got out - the better. 

  
‘Hey baby, wanna have some fun?’

Your head snapped up. You’d been so wrapped up in your thoughts you’d stopped being aware of your surroundings. Stupid rookie mistake. You rolled your eyes at the irony.

You realized the catcall was not for you. A few blocks ahead a drunk girl was stumbling alone. Three men were rapidly approaching, spreading out and flanking her from all sides. 

These were not random guys looking for fun, the way they moved was predatory and with purpose. Goosebumps broke out across your flesh and you automatically stepped into a nearby doorway when they looked back to check the street.   
You watched them, assessing their capability. Their shoulders low and hunched, they moved with swagger but a degree of synchronization that indicated whoever they were - street thugs, gang members, rednecks, whatever - they knew each other well and this was not the first time they had moved in this formation.   
That girl was in a lot of danger.

You sent an SOS text to Sam and drew your gun, trusting that he would use your phone’s GPS to determine your location.

By the time you’d gotten close, they had corralled her into an alleyway. One of them was holding her tight against his chest, the other two were either side, watching the exit and entry to the alleyway as you cautiously peered around the corner. 

‘Hello baby.’ He said, pulling and yanking her head backward to kiss her, his free hand roaming over her ass. 

‘No. Stop. Please, leave me alone.’ She pleaded, pushing against his chest.

‘Come on princess, you look like you know how to have a good time… let’s have a good time’. He cooed, yanking her hair harder and kissing her again.

‘Get off me. Help.’ She screamed, raking her nails across his face.

‘Oh baby, now you have to play nice or I won’t play nice’ he said, turning and throwing her into the wall. ‘Or do you like it rough?’ 

You could feel your body trembling. You flashed through every time you had been in her position, vulnerable and alone. Every sick fucker that had hurt and harmed you fired the anger and adrenalin racing through your veins, circumventing any hesitation or fear you might have. You didn't have to be passive anymore, you had skills, you were being trained by the best and you'd already killed a vamp. You could do this.

The other two men had turned to watch what was happening behind them and you took advantage, stepping into the alleyway with your gun drawn and moving low and fast, stopping close enough that you could keep all three in range.

‘Hey fuckface, she said No. So how about _you_ play nice, let her go - and I won’t shoot you.’

Your voice clear despite the fact your heart was hammering in your chest.

‘Damn girl. You are far too hot to be the cavalry.’ He said, keeping his hands on her shoulders and turning to look at you with amusement. His eyes creepily sweeping you from head to toe. ‘Me and my princess are just having some fun here. It’s all good.’

‘Please help me.’ the girl whimpered.

‘Aww Baby shut the fuck up.’ He responded, slapping her.

You held your gun steady and fired, aiming for his shoulder, causing him to drop his arms and release the girl who screamed and crouched into the wall. 

You quickly made your way along the wall, all your focus on the three men as you reached for her hand, pulling her behind you and toward the exit to the street. 

‘Go. Run.’ You said to her. She said nothing, but you heard the sound of her heels clacking on the concrete and receding as she ran, and you breathed a little easier. 

The alleyway was silent. Chatty guy had to be in pain, but he said nothing, breathing deep and holding his shoulder, staring at you with open hostility.   
Clearly, it wasn’t the first time he’d been shot and it seemed it wasn’t bad enough to get him worried. You wished you’d been more ruthless with your aim, but in the moment you’d just wanted him to drop his arms and let her go. Humans are so much harder than monsters you realized – at least with monsters, you shoot to kill every time.   
  
Your senses on full alert, you watched his eyes and the two men either side of him, a series of micro-movements telegraphing messages you didn’t fully understand. You knew at least one if not all would be carrying a weapon, you had to make a decisive move and quickly.

‘You’re right, this was a fun time.’ You said. ‘But the police and some pretty scary friends of mine are on their way, so what do you say we all go home now and you get that shoulder looked at.’

‘Oh baby, this party is just getting started.’ Said chatty guy, wincing slightly and moving sideways as the two other men moved towards you at once with surprising speed, body slamming you into the wall. You managed to get a shot off, noticing with satisfaction that the man on your left seemed to be hit as he fell sideways, pulling the gun from your hand as he fell.

The other guy had you pinned as he hit your head hard against the wall, again and again, his hands wrapped around your throat and his body caging yours, within seconds you were fighting for air and feeling light-headed. Dean’s training kicked in… Decisive. Instinctive. Lethal.

Kill or be killed. 

Your body reacted before your mind had made a plan, punching up with two fingers between his arms you hit hard at the base of his trachea, damaging his windpipe. He immediately began gasping for breath and released you as you kicked your heel into his groin and then brought his forehead to your knee with a crack that sounded a lot like his nose breaking. You pushed him away, flinching at the wet sucking sounds he made as he struggled to breathe. Gasping for breath yourself, you whirled at the sound of a gun safety clicking behind you.

Chatty guy was holding your gun and had his own pointed straight at you. He glanced down at the two men on the ground – both clearly in a lot of pain.

‘Now that wasn’t very nice of you hot stuff.’ He grunted. ‘but if you got friends coming we should take this party elsewhere.’ He motioned to head up the alleyway, the gun in his right hand at your temple now. The gun in his left hand much lower due to his shoulder wound, and he nestled it into your back.

Fuck. You pondered the angles. Gun at your temple, second gun in your back. Even if he was hurt, you didn’t like the odds. Not to mention you were still struggling to breathe, staggering slightly and feeling exceptionally dizzy. If you pretended to faint or actually fainted would he just shoot you? He seemed set on taking you somewhere else and the more time you had to walk, the more time you had to think. Your mind was clear, but the world was whirling as you stumbled.

Without warning, you heard the gunshot and waited to feel the impact. Sending a silent prayer that you would see Suze and her parents soon, you felt your legs give way as everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Ref: When Doves Cry, Prince:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UG3VcCAlUgE
> 
> GIF: out-in-the-open.tumblr
> 
> * * * *  
...Chapter 11 - Close My Eyes Forever...  
Worried he's lost you.. Dean has to face how much he cares...


	11. Close My Eyes Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean realises how much you mean to him...  
But you don't know who he is...
> 
> Song ref: Close My Eyes Forever, Ozzy Ozbourne & Lita Ford: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=foGkU6x3eSE

_**Baby, I get so scared inside and I don't really understand **_  
  
_** Is it love that's on my mind or is it fantasy?**_  
  
_** Heaven is in the palm of my hand and it's waiting here for you**_  
  
_** What am I supposed to do with a childhood tragedy?**_

  
  
_ ** If I close my eyes forever, will it all remain unchanged?** _

_ ** If I close my eyes forever, will it all remain the same?**_

**OZZY OZBOURNE & LITA FORD**

‘Rookie. Come on Baby wake up.’ 

You heard voices. You didn't know them, but there was something about them that was reassuring.

‘Cass. Come on. Where are you, man? We need you’.

Your eyelids fluttered as you emerged from swamp-like unconsciousness, feeling fuzzy.

‘Hey, there she is – you ok sweetheart? You scared the godamn crap out of us.’ 

You found yourself being enveloped in the arms of a large man who smelt familiar, but you didn’t recognize him. It felt nice to be hugged by him though.

He pulled back to look at you and that’s when you noticed his eyes, gorgeous green, fringed with long lashes, and surrounded by little freckles… so pretty, even more so because they seemed so concerned about you. It was sweet. You wondered who he was.

‘How are you feeling?’ he asked.

‘Umm... Uh, I don’t really know.’ You responded truthfully. Your voice coming out in a weird rasp. 'Ah shit. Motherfucker of a headache'. You winced and squinted at the bright overhead lights.

‘What the hell happened?’ He demanded. ‘How did you go from getting laid to a three-man gunfight saving a drunk girl?’

‘Gunfight? Drunk girl? I don’t know. Oh my god – was it Suze? Is she ok?’ You croaked, terrified. ‘I should call her, where’s my phone? Where the hell am I?’

You glanced around, unsure of your surroundings. It kind of looked like a hospital room from the 1940’s – but neither of the two huge men in front of you looked like doctors. What the hell. Your eyes widened and you felt a tiny surge of panic.

‘Hey. Take it easy.’ Said the taller one. Tall didn’t cover it, he was practically a giant even as he sat on the chair next to your bed, but he had kind eyes and a soft voice.

‘What’s the last thing you remember?’ he asked, reaching to turn the lights down which helped a lot.

You stared at the green-eyed man sitting on the bed beside you and tried to think. It wasn’t easy because he was distractingly good looking. They both were. If you weren’t in such a weird situation you might be having all sorts of thoughts about them. They also both seemed genuinely worried and concerned about you, which was nice for strangers. 

You closed your eyes and tried to think, but everything started spinning, you took a shaky breath and opened them again.

You found you couldn’t make sense of anything. You were struggling to remember the basics. Or yesterday… this morning? Everything felt out of control, the more you tried, the worse it got, it was like clutching at air. You felt panic begin to rise.

‘I. I don’t know. I know I should know… but I can’t…’ You faltered. ‘What the fuck?’

‘Hey, it’s ok. You’ve got quite a bump on your head and some concussion. It can mess with your memory for a few hours when you wake up sometimes. It doesn’t usually last long. You’ll be okay. You're safe here.’ Said tall guy, taking your hand.

‘My throat really hurts too’ you whispered, wincing as you touched it and tender skin screamed at you. Without knowing why, you pushed it again and started turning the pain around, trying to enjoy the spikes as they hit. You found the pain becoming easier as you pushed harder, testing the boundaries.

‘Hey sweetheart,’ said the green-eyed hottie, gently pulling your hands down. ‘I think the best thing to do right now is to rest. We’ll find Cass and you’ll wake up in a few hours and feel much better’. 

‘Cass? How long have I been here? Can one of you call Suze? She’ll be worried. Do you know Suze?’ You asked. ‘Her number is my iPhone emergency contact.’

‘Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it.’ Said the tall one, looking at Mr green eyes who was staring down at you with a mixture of concern and pity.

They exchanged a look you didn’t understand and you felt the panic swirling in your chest. What had happened to you? Where were you? Who were these guys? Who was this Cass person they were calling? A Doctor? The sheer weight of so many questions combined with a splitting headache felt too overwhelming to even voice. 

Green-eyed guy shifted slightly beside you and your hand immediately clutched his arm. You looked at him, trembling, holding him in a death grip, afraid if you let go, he would leave and you would fall and keep falling. He looked back at you softly and rubbed your cheek with his hand.

‘It’s ok. I’m here.’ He said gently.

‘Um, please don’t leave me? I feel like I can trust you.’ You asked, holding back the tears of panic that were welling up.

‘I’m sorry I know that’s dumb because I don’t know your name, but I feel really fucking weird right now. Like there’s nothing I can hold on to… I can’t. I don’t….’

‘Ssssh. It's ok.’ he said. Pulling you into his chest. He smelt so good. You liked the way you could hear his low gravelly voice rumble in his chest. He kissed the top of your head. ‘It’s not dumb. My name is Dean.’

‘Dean.’ You repeated. ‘Thanks, Dean.’

He shifted behind you, leaning against the wall, his legs stretched along the side of the bed so you could comfortably lie on his chest. You lay there quietly for some time. You couldn’t sleep because every time you closed your eyes the room spun.

‘Hey, Dean, can you talk to me please?’ still whispering because it hurt to talk.

‘Sure sweetheart. What do you want to talk about?’ He asked.

‘Um. How did I get here? What happened to me? Did you guys just randomly find me and decide to help me?’

‘Uh, sort of. We were nearby looking for uh, a friend and this girl came running into the street and stopped the car. She said this woman had saved her from being attacked, but was now alone with three thugs in an alleyway nearby and needed help. We came round the corner and saw you being held at gunpoint. We took the guy down, but you passed out from your concussion at the same time. Gave me a fucking heart attack, I thought he’d shot you.’ 

He paused, you glanced up to see him looking down at you. His face was so tender, so sweet – and fuck he’d saved you from a gunman? 

‘Wow. So, you saved me?’ You tried to raise your voice above a whisper, but it came out as a croak.

‘Beautiful, you are no damsel in distress. So don’t look at me like I’m the hero.’ He chuckled, stroking your hair. ‘You took two of those guys down, put them in hospital, and shot the other one in the shoulder.’ 

He took your chin in his hand and placed a sweet kiss on your nose.

‘Sweetheart you are the hero, we were just your back up.’

You took a second to process what he’d said. So many things at once, including that kiss on the nose.

‘I put two men in hospital? Shit, are they ok?’ you gasped.

‘Don’t know. We grabbed you and your gun and cleared out. Ambulance was on its way and they were breathing when we left – not that they deserve to be.’ He muttered.

‘Is the girl ok? Do I know her?’ You asked.

‘Yeah, she’s ok. A few bruises and a bit traumatized, but Sam made sure she got home ok and people are looking after her. She didn’t know you, she was just alone and being attacked by three men in an alleyway when you stepped in and saved the day - Badass Hero lady.‘ He grinned at you. Jesus, what a killer grin – this man must get laid every time he’s happy.

‘Wow. Do we need to speak to the police? Will they want to question me? Am I in trouble?’ 

You couldn’t remember any of it. What a crazy night. Unbelievable that you’d been so brave and then been rescued by two hot men, maybe you and Suze could double date them. You definitely called dibs on green eyes.

‘Sssh. Let’s not worry about that now. First, you have to get a little better. Think you can try sleeping now?’ He said, softly stroking your hair and forehead. 

It felt so nice. You closed your eyes and sank into darkness.

* * * *

You woke sometime later. You could hear hushed voices – Dean and someone else’s. You tried to open your eyes, but your eyelids were made of concrete.

‘So, this is the woman you’ve been training to be a hunter.’ Said the voice you didn’t recognize.

‘Yeah.’ Said Dean. ‘She’s got a concussion and temporary memory loss, not to mention some nasty bruises on her throat from that little fucker choking her.' His voice an angry snarl. 'She doesn’t remember us or her training right now. Hell, hopefully, you’ll heal her and she doesn’t remember monsters exist ever.’

The voice you didn’t recognize came closer, standing somewhere near the end of the bed.

‘Sam says you have very strong feelings for this woman Dean. It must be difficult that she doesn’t remember you.’

‘I don’t know Cass.’ You heard him sigh. ‘What I think is, if I care about her it’s better if she never remembered us and found herself a safe life, somewhere fucking far away from me and all this.’

‘Sam says you’re being a stubborn ass. He says you’re refusing to acknowledge your feelings and hurting hers because you think that you’re saving her from caring about you and becoming a hunter.’

You gulped and lay still. Trying to process what the words meant as the stranger's voice continued.

‘Sam says she’s smart enough to know what she wants and you should respect that.’ There was a pause. 

‘And we both agree you deserve to be happy - Can you let yourself be happy Dean?’

'_Can you let yourself be happy Dean.' _He parroted the question in a whiny sarcastic voice. ‘You and Sam talk too much, you know that?’ Dean growled.

You stifled a giggle and it came out as a groan. You heard Dean come rushing to your side, and it was his face you saw when you opened your eyes.

‘Hey, how you doing?’ He asked, crouching by the bedside, his eyes wide with concern.

‘Hey.’ You whispered. Everything crowding back at once, the alleyway, the training, Suze’s death… Dean. You put your hand to his face. Overwhelmed by emotion, your eyes filling with tears. Not even sure which thing it was making you cry. Maybe it was simply everything.

‘You remember.’ Was all he said.

You nodded. For a long moment, you held each other’s gaze. Getting lost in his eyes and the connection between you. Eventually, a small cough behind Dean brought you both back to the room. 

‘Uh, meet Castiel.’ Said Dean, standing up and moving backward. ‘He’s a good friend. My best friend actually and he’s going to help heal you.’

A good looking man with the bluest eyes you’d ever seen stepped forward. He was wearing a suit and a trench coat, and you felt simultaneously that he was both wise and innocent. His smile was so warm you felt lit up inside. He had a gentleness to him that was surprising. He sort of looked like a disheveled accountant – none of it what you would have picked for a macho hunter type’s best friend.

‘Hi, Castiel.’ You smiled.

‘Please, uh you can call me Cass.’ He said, moving closer.

‘So Cass is uh – well Cass is an Angel.’ Dean looked at you for a response.

‘An.. uh. What?’ You squeaked.

‘Yeah. Angels are real. Cass is one… and so yeah, I’m besties with an angel.’ Dean seemed proud and sheepish at the same time.

‘Huh.’ Was all you could manage. You had definitely not seen that coming. Clearly, you had to get onto the reading Charlie had sent you through.

‘I understand. It is shocking for many humans at first.’ Cass said gravely.

‘Well, it's different.’ You croaked. ‘Good different. Better than the Monsters are real speech anyway. What else you got up your sleeve Winchester?’ You smiled as he laughed.

‘I’m going to heal you now if that’s ok.’ Said Cass.

‘You can do that?’

You watched wide-eyed as he placed two fingers on your forehead and you felt a warm wave of energy envelope you. As it receded you felt regenerated, recharged, and pain free. 

‘Better?’ Asked Dean.

‘Yes. Wow. Like. Yes.’ Your voice back to normal.

‘Good.’ He grabbed your hand and pulled you from the bed and into a deep kiss, followed by another and another, until you were breathless. He paused, looking into your eyes, as he said over his shoulder:

‘You might want to take off Cass, I'm about to get pizza man levels of busy with this gorgeous woman real quick.’

You heard a flapping of wings and he was gone.

‘Oh, but I didn’t get to thank him. Wait, pizza man?'

‘In joke' he smiled. 'You can thank him later. He’s coming over to hang out tonight. In the meantime, I have some things I’d like to show you in my room...’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I realise its pretty unlikely to not know about angels, Cass or even have met him already after spending a couple of months with the Winchesters, but thought this was just such a cute way to meet him I couldn't resist a little writers prerogative here 😊.
> 
> Song ref: Close My Eyes Forever, Ozzy Ozbourne & Lita Ford:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=foGkU6x3eSE
> 
> * * * *  
...Chapter 12 - I Can't Fight this Feeling Anymore...  
You and Dean finally talk.  



	12. I Can't Fight this Feeling Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you both make this work? Will Dean finally let you come on a hunt?  
You and Dean finally talk... 

**_'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore _ **

** _ I've forgotten what I started fighting for,_**

** _ And if I have to crawl upon the floor _ **

** _ Come crushing through your door _ **

** _ Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore _ **

**  
REO SPEEDWAGON**

The following morning Dean woke you with neck kisses as he lazily ground his erection into your ass and stroked your hip.

‘Hmmm. Morning.’ You sighed happily, lifting your face to meet his lips.

He kissed you back hard, holding your face, taking a deep breath, and looking down at you.

‘Fuck. I’m so fucking glad you’re okay Rookie. Did I tell you that?’ He said kissing you again.

'You did a pretty damn good job of making that clear already. Not sure I can walk yet.' You smiled.  
  
‘I'm not kidding sweetheart. When we came round that corner and I saw that rodent with a gun on you I wanted to tear him apart with my bare hands.’ He growled. ‘And when I took him down and you passed out at the same time, fuck me...’   
He shook his head. 'I was so relieved when we couldn't find a gunshot wound but you wouldn’t wake up, I was sitting in the back seat with you while Sam drove, yelling for Cass, godamn begging you to wake up and be ok.' His grip on your face tightening as he clenched his jaw trying to pull back his emotions. 'Shit, if something had happened to you.... if you'd gone off with Rodeo boy and gotten killed just cause I was being a dick...'

‘Hey.’ You soothed him, stroking his hand. ‘Hey, it’s alright. I'm here. I’m fine Dean. I’m just kinda mad I didn’t simply aim to do a bit more damage from the get-go. If that shithead in the alley had been a damn monster, I would have killed him without question.’

‘Oh, he was for sure some type of fucking monster.’ He muttered darkly.   
  
There was silence for a minute as you both contemplated the events in the alleyway and you shivered a little at what might have been. 

‘Hey,’ He asked suddenly, tilting his head at you and switching topics. ‘What did happen to Rodeo boy?’

You smiled and ran your hand down his face, pulling him in for a kiss. ‘He wasn’t you.’

He raised an eyebrow and moved on top of you, grinning like a kid at Christmas as he showered you with light kisses. You giggled beneath him.

‘He said he thought you were going to jump across the bar and come for him.’ You laughed.

‘I nearly fucking did’. He chuckled, as more kisses rained down on you. ‘Watching you kiss him was another non-highlight of the night. And the fact that you only sent Sam an SOS and not me.’ He pouted, moving the focus of his kisses to your collarbone.

‘Oh poor baby, gee you had a rough night didn’t you?’ You teased, his kisses increasing, the rain becoming a monsoon.

‘Look I get it, I brought that shit on myself.’ He conceded between kisses. ‘But hey, I’m emotionally screwed. You need to know this about me, Rookie. I get stuck on an idea and it builds up in my head making things worse. I don’t really handle talking about stuff very well, in fact, I really suck at it.’ His voice muffled as he moved into the valley between your breasts. ‘I give it a few days tops before I do something dumb to fuck this up again.’ He looked up and raised his eyebrows. ‘Consider yourself warned.’

‘Great. You know I’m not much better right? We’re going to need Sam and Cass as full-time translators and counselors.’ 

You laughed as you remembered their smug smiles at dinner the night before when the two of you eventually showed up in the kitchen hand in hand.

‘Know-it-all sons of bitches.’ He murmured, chuckling as his kisses trailed along your stomach. ‘Sam has been nagging me about you for weeks. I swear I nearly decked him a couple of times.’

‘He tried to tell me you wanted me here… that you cared about me.’ You looked at him. ‘Yeah, I didn’t believe him.’

‘Hah. We’re screwed, Rookie.’ 

You put your hand under his chin and led him back up your body, loving the feeling of him lying on top of you, content to do nothing more than to savor the weight and the pressure of him while you kissed those fucking luscious lips.   
Eventually, the kisses trailed off and it was quiet, both of you lost in thought as you drew lazy trails and circles on his arms, so conveniently arranged either side of you, tracing every inch of his godamn delicious biceps and then heading back to start over again. It occurred to you that you got to touch them any time you wanted now. Have them hold you. You tingled with happiness.

He watched your fingers, his own absentmindedly tracing your collarbone before they stilled. He paused before he began speaking, clearing his throat a little, almost as if he were nervous.   
You looked at him puzzled.

‘You know when I realized I was really screwed, Rookie?’ He whispered, clearing his throat again before continuing. ‘That uh, story you told me? In the kitchen that night - about your stepfather and the creeps from your childhood?’ he said gently.

‘Yes.’ You whispered. Unsure what was coming next.

‘I was so fucking angry. Feeling all these fucking feelings... I didn't even trust myself to hug you properly or say anything about it. In that moment all I wanted was to get Cass to take me back in time so I could kill every single one of the sick bastards that hurt you before they could get to you. The ones that made your face look the way it did when you told that story – so blank and numb and shut down because whatever they’d done to you was too fucking awful to think about. You were already pushing all my buttons, the humor, the feistiness, the fucking electric sexual attraction, liking the same music, movie references, potential to be really good at the job….’   
He paused, leaning on his elbows to hold your face in his hands. ‘… and then the full bravery of what you’d faced as a kid, when I’d been thinking that you were just a regular spoiled Silicon Valley type who was looking for an adventure as a way of dealing with your grief…’

He sighed. ‘Babe, it was a lot.’ He let his hands and eyes slide back to your collarbone, focusing as he traced its outlines. 

‘I was already struggling to find some distance … trying not to have sex with you... Thinking I could pull back from the flirting... meanwhile, thoughts of you were filling my head and crowding me all the time… and THEN you go and give me that fucking spectacular blow job and win the godamn challenge with so much fricking style. I freaked. I just couldn’t handle it.’ 

He sighed.

‘I needed some space from the intensity… but I was hooked – especially after the pie incident - so instead I decided to punish you, keep edging you without orgasm, and push you to do things you didn’t want to do ...so you’d get fed up and leave on your own.’

His eyes looked up at yours, seeking forgiveness? understanding? You weren't sure.

‘Ah. Hence the Sam thing.’ You said, getting further insight into just how emotionally fucked up Dean Winchester was. No judgment – you were pretty far down that road yourself. 

‘Yeah. I am sorry about the Sam thing.’ He chuckled. ‘That was out of order. You can’t tell me you completely hated it though?’

‘Man, you’re some kind of sicko wanting me perving on your hot younger brother’. You sighed.

‘Haha. Well, at least I know you’ve made an informed decision.’ He laughed, reaching up to kiss you.

‘And leaving me in the dungeon that day… that wasn’t punishment, that was fucking cruel’.

He laughed ruefully.

‘On you and me both sister. Fuck it took everything I had to get up and walk away from you in that moment. That’s why I couldn’t deny you the next night, when you came at me with that fucking blindfold, with the nipples and the whipped cream and pie filling in your pussy… woman, you are an evil genius. If Sammy hadn’t come home, I would have lost all my resolve and fucked you all over that table …hell I nearly did anyway.’

‘Yeah, while we’re saying sorry about decisions made while horny and emotionally unstable – I should probably apologize about Charlie…’ you said.

‘Charlie…’ He frowned. ‘What happened with Charl…’ His eyes widened. ‘Oh.’

‘I’m sorry Dean – it wasn’t really anything. We’re honestly just friends. But you were making me crazy horny and she just helped me out when I needed … a little release.’ You peeked at him sideways to see his reaction.

‘And uh – is she good at releasing?’ He asked, raising an eyebrow. ‘You seemed pretty damn relaxed when we got back as I recall’.

‘She’s got skills,’ you admitted. ‘But they’re nothing on what you do to me Dean fucking Winchester. You’re like a Rhodes Scholar of what makes me hot, gets me off, and just makes me generally crazy. Sometimes all you have to do is godamn look at me sideways and I’m half-way there.’

He chuckled, kissing away your worried frown. ‘Back at ya baby.’ He was silent for a moment. ‘So really, … you and Charlie? Man, I gotta tell you – I’ve got all sorts of visuals now.’

‘Well you’ll just have to keep those home movies in your head, because I doubt she’d be keen to star in any live performances with you watching any time soon…. I know how your brain works.’ You giggled.

‘Hey, look. I’m just processing information right now… lots and lots of processing.’ He grinned.

‘I think I’m in need of some processing’ You whispered.

‘Yeah – what would you like processed sweetheart?’ He leaned closer.

‘My lips.’ You said, watching as he lifted your chin towards him.

‘Hmmm. What else’ he murmured, once again dropping kisses like rain on your parched lips.

‘My nipples…’ Giggling as his hands obediently reached for your breasts, kneading gently then suddenly tweaking and yanking hard, causing you to shudder.

‘Ah, my little kink girl.’ He sighed against your lips, tweaking your nipple harder and lifting you slightly so he could smack your ass. ‘You know we’ve barely scratched the surface with this pain thing… sooo many directions we can take this in… What else?’.

‘My pussy...’ You squealed delightedly as he suddenly pulled you down the bed, pushing your knees open wide and disappearing between your legs.

‘This might take a bit longer to process’ he said, his tongue disappearing between your silky folds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Ref: I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore, REO Speedwagon: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uFReBu3qUpk  
SPN fanvid edit - credit in link.
> 
> I know this is totally Dean and Jo's song & I ship it. But I liked the idea of being able to use the clip of him singing and that drawl in his little excuses speech at the end. 
> 
> * * * *  
...Chapter 13 - I Want to Kiss You All Over...  
You and Dean finally go on a date... But will he really let you hunt?


	13. Kiss You All Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You & Dean.. That's all.  
It's a lot.
> 
> Song Ref: Kiss you all over, Exile: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NN5jz_j2qWQ  
(Note: This video is an SPN fan edit - Apologies it is Sam and not Dean but its still hot af and much better than anything  
else out there I found on the interwebs for this song)  
ps. If anyone has editing skills to put Dean's kissing/sex scenes together with this - that'd be awesome as really like this as potentially their song... Or one of them ❤

**_I don't know what I'd do without you babe,  
_ **

** _don't know where I'd be_ **

** _You’re not just another lover, _ **

_ **no, you're everything to me** _

** _Every time I'm with you baby  
_ **

_ **can't believe it's true,** _

** _When you’re laying in my arms, and you do the things you do…_ **

  
  
_ **I wanna kiss you all over, and over again** _

** _I wanna kiss you all over_ **

** _Till the night closes in, till the night closes in_ **

**EXILE**

That evening you and Dean went on your first official date. He knocked on your bunker bedroom door as if it was your front door at 7pm, grinning that fucking sexy grin of his, flowers in hand.

You opened the door and your breath caught. He looked smoking hot in a black leather jacket and tee shirt, faded blue jeans, and black boots.

'Flowers m'lady.' He offered, bowing slightly. Then he did a double-take, his eyes traveling up your body, looking hungrily at your short-sleeved red silk wrap dress and strappy heels.   
  
'Holy shit Rookie. How the hell am I not going to rip that off you and drag you home again five minutes after leaving here? Don't you have like an old sack or something you could wear?' He gasped.

'You'll manage it, Winchester.' You laughed, kissing his cheek and putting the flowers on the dressing table.

'Sweetheart, I think you overestimate my control.' He grumbled, following you out the door.

Despite his grumbling, he was the very essence of gentlemanly. Flirtatious and touchy without groping you too much - he took you to his favorite steakhouse and then to see a local band he loved. They played a mix of old covers and originals and they were really good. He surprised you by being the first to want to dance, and then again by pulling out some smooth moves, especially when he twirled and dipped you, kissing you hard in the middle of the dancefloor.   
  
He was so sweet and attentive, you couldn't remember ever having had a better date. You even had a dorky dance-off... not something you previously would have thought would make a date romantic, but it made you both laugh so much it hurt. Somehow his impressive dorky dancing made him even fucking hotter, particularly when he tried to convince you that they were genuine moves and he was hurt by your laughter.   
Your face was still aching from laughing when the band started playing an old favorite and he pulled you close.

'You know this could be our song Rookie?' He smirked, spinning you outwards, then pulling you back into his arms, and singing softly '...All day I've been thinking about you babe, you're my one desire.. '   
He twirled and dipped you, rejoining the song to continue singing '...Oh, baby wanna taste your lips wanna be your fantasy...yeah..' He grinned wolfishly before kissing you breathless and then twirling you back out again. 

You were helpless before his considerable charms. Happy to be sung to and spun around, having the time of your life. 

Pulling you back into his arms so they were over you as you faced forward, he pressed his chest against your back as he rocked his hips behind yours and nuzzled your neck. 'I want to kiss you all over... and over again... I want to kiss you all over...' His voice low and husky in your ear, making you melt as he leaned down to kiss you.

You felt like a fucking princess - or whatever the grown-up feminist stoked-as-fuck version of that was. By the time you got back to the bunker you were giddy with all the alcohol, laughter, and flirting. You descended the bunker stairs behind him and stopped a couple of steps from the bottom. Grabbing his hand as he stepped down, you pulled him in for a kiss, the steps managing the height difference so you were basically eye to eye. 

'Hey.' You smiled.

'Hey Yourself.' His eyes twinkled back at you.

‘Just so you know, tonight was by far the best first date I’ve ever had… Actually, it was the best date I’ve ever had full stop.’ You said, kissing him again.

‘Awww baby. It ain't over yet.’ He said, wrapping an arm under your knees and the other around your back, lifting and then swinging you round, the red silk of your dress swirling and rustling in your wake.  
  
‘Can I tell you a secret?’ He rumbled, his voice low, almost whispering as he carried you down the corridor towards his room. ‘I know it's our first date Rookie, but tonight I’m going to give it up and put out for you sweetheart. I just hope you’ll still respect me in the morning…’ He grinned that sexy fucking grin, looking down at you with a raised eyebrow.

‘Oh so slutty.' You giggled, your nails raking lightly down the side of his face. 'Frankly, I'm shocked Sir.' 

Your giggles were cut short by a deep, hungry kiss. He carried you into his bedroom, kicking the door closed and gently laying you on the bed.  
Pulling back to stare at you, the lust in his eyes was unmistakable, but there was something else too. A depth of care and want that was almost primal. 

‘Have I ever told you how utterly fucking beautiful you are?’ He murmured.

He moved toward the bed slowly, kicking off his boots, taking you in, crawling up your body as if in worship before coming to lean over you, stroking your cheek with his hand. 

‘How your smile lights me up inside? How much I love how fucking brave, loyal, and tough you are.' He whispered, his eyes unwavering. 'How smart, funny, and kind. So creative and oh so talented in ways that drive me fricking crazy whenever I think about you…’ he snickered, waggling his eyebrows and kissing your lips, then grazing and nibbling down your neck. ‘And unbelievably, undeniably hot.’

He brought his face back up to yours and stroked your cheek once again.

'You don't give up no matter what life throws at you - including me.' He kissed the tip of your nose. 'You adapt. You keep going. You keep fighting. You're inspiring as hell baby.' He grinned, taking in your shocked expression, kissing the tip of your nose again.

You stared up at him speechless. Your brain unable to fully process his words. Watching open-mouthed as he shrugged off his leather jacket and tee shirt, pulling off his jeans and boxers to lay naked over your hips, smiling up at you, teasing open your dress, undoing the belt achingly slowly as he nibbled at your stomach and then pushed the dress further open towards your breasts, dragging his stubble gently over you, eager for skin on skin contact, but taking slow, soft care as he went. The sensuousness of it combined with his words was intoxicating and intimate, making you feel vulnerable and exposed. This wasn’t the hot sex you’d had before, this was lovemaking. Dean Winchester was making love to you. Holy fuck.

He moved back up to your lips and you moaned into his kisses as his hands trailed up your thighs, each touch featherlite. He stood up and pulled you towards him, staring into your eyes as he let the last of the dress drop free to the floor, watching as the silk pooled around you, holding you as he reached behind you and undid your bra, breathing and whispering sweet praises into your ear, kissing your shoulders as he pushed your bra straps off each of them, eventually letting it drop to the floor also. The molten heat in your core grew steadily as he lay you gently back down on the bed, working his way up and then back down your neck and towards your breasts and aching nipples.

‘Dean’ You sighed, shivering as you said his name, running your hands up and down the valleys and grooves of his back, remembering all those weeks ago when you first imagined doing it. 

"God, I love it when you say my name." He groaned, sucking your nipple between his lips, making you arch into him as he smiled sweetly up at you. ‘Did you know sometimes it makes me hard just thinking about it? About the way my name sounds in your mouth?’ His lips hovering over your nipple before he resumed sucking and flicking until you writhed and groaned beneath him, your hips grinding up against him.

‘Dean.’ You purred, your voice lower and huskier than you’ve ever heard it. You weren’t even doing it on purpose after what he’d just said, you were just naturally responding to him and his incredible mouth. Each touch of his tongue a fireworks display as you shivered beneath him.

He growled in appreciation and worked his way further down your body, moving across your stomach, leaning into you he kissed your core, tonguing you through your panties and looking up at you with smoldering eyes.

'Always so wet for me.' He murmured 'and so god damn gorgeous. Love this gorgeous pussy.' Dipping his head, he nibbled on each thigh and hooked your panties with his thumbs, pulling them down, kissing each of your knees as he worked them all the way off and dropped them to the floor. He kissed your ankles, spreading your legs wide as he nestled between them, resting his chin on your pussy lips as he gave you a lopsided grin, slowly wrapping his arms around your thighs and holding you open.

He gently traced his tongue over your tattoo, his eyes rising up to yours with a cheeky smile as he softly kissed and licked it possessively. 'Mine'. He declared.  
‘You’re so fucking mine. Just mine baby.’ He growled, moving down to lick a broad stripe up your center, chasing it with a flat tongue sending shivers of rapture through you instantly. Your body already lightly sweating at the heat and need coursing through it. 

'Just yours Dean. All yours.' You whispered shaking with longing for him. The beauty of him. The closeness of him. Feeling electrically connected to him. All the walls between you down. Your central nervous system crackling and sending bolts of desire through you like lightning. You couldn't remember ever feeling this turned on, this kind of raging need and heat from being worshiped and owned... Of course, you'd never been worshiped or owned before. Not like this. Not even close.

He spread your slick folds gently, allowing his tongue better access. The tip of his tongue diving into your clit, sending shockwaves through your body, your nerve endings on high alert. He was seducing you with his words, his touch, his eyes, his hands, and you were lost, coming undone with every little bit of it …more than you had ever imagined possible.

‘Hmmmm. I fucking love how you taste so sweet.’ He murmured, tongue flicking your clit harder, his fingers working their way across your folds, his head dipping deeper down between your thighs. He slipped his thick fingers inside you and you immediately clamped down, your pussy desperate for friction, your hips straining to push up into him. He shoved his face further into you, meeting your hips, his tongue and fingers plundering you, stretching you, sucking and thrusting into you with abandon. His fingers catching your g-spot and a few other spots besides, his tongue working your clit harder than you would have thought possible. He was everywhere and everything, unrelenting as you felt yourself hitting a place you'd never experienced before. Your ears were ringing, your body slick with sweat, your hands gripped his hair as you threw your head back against the mattress, eyes squeezed shut as your body hummed in torturous pleasure, peaking and shaking. Your hips thrusting up as your toes pointed and your feet cramped. Your body on fire.

'Oh, f-fuck, Dean' you gasped, flushed with extreme heat as your thighs shook and the orgasm ripped through you, drenching his face and your thighs.

‘Fuck baby.’ He grinned, wiping his face, looking at the spreading wet patch and back up at you with sparkling eyes. ‘Fucking love that.’

You took a few minutes to get your breath back as he lay beside you, petting you gently, letting you come back down.

‘Hmmm. Now it’s your turn.’ You hummed, energized as if you’d just plugged into a power source.

'It's okay babe.' He protested. 'This is about you. I don't need...'

'I said its your turn soldier. On your back!' You demanded, swallowing a smile as he blinked and did as he was told, settling back against the pillows.

'Yes M'am'. He said. 

'Good boy.' You said as you pushed him further into the pillows and began working your way from the top of his head on down. 

You gently kissed the little soft spot on his temple where his hair met his forehead, kissing your way down those beautiful cheekbones, taking your time across those divine lips and then along his jaw to that sweet spot just underneath his ear, nibbling and driving your tongue into his neck as you whispered to him.

‘I love the way you talk Dean. The way your voice runs right through me and straight to my godamn pussy. You could read a shopping list to me and it would turn me on.’

You felt him snicker and then stiffen with desire as you blew gently into his ear, your hands roaming his chest, tweaking his nipples as you straddled his stomach, whispering your appreciation of his perfect earlobes as you began to work your way further south.

Your lips and teeth slowly worked his neck, leaving a pleasing number of marks, little moans and expletives dropping from his mouth in your wake.

‘I love the way you're so loyal. I love the way you care so much. And I love the way you laugh, the way you’re such a godamn cheeky smart-arse.’ You mumbled into the base of his throat, your eyes glinting upward for a few beats before continuing... ‘…and the way you’re so clever and yet so fucking physical. I love that you make corny jokes and kill big bad monsters. It turns me on like you wouldn’t fucking believe.’

You licked your way across his collarbone and chest tracing the many scars and freckles there with your tongue, nibbling, and nipping at each. Your fingers following and soothing. Rewarded with filthy groans as his body rose to meet your mouth.

‘Fuck baby.’ He murmured as you devoured him, your hands and tongue wanting to know, kiss, touch every inch of him… and then go back to the beginning and start again.   
  
Something in his voice made you look up. Gazing into his eyes, you could see they were welling with emotion. That you were overwhelming him with your declarations, your touch. You wondered if this man had ever felt loved, cherished. If he was feeling that now.  
You placed your hand in the middle of his chest, keeping your eyes on his.

‘I love your selfless heart, the way you want to help everyone. The way you take responsibility for things far beyond your accountability and try to fix them anyway.’ You whispered, softly releasing eye contact before the vulnerability of his expression made you cry.   
Leaving your hand in the middle of his chest, you quickly dropped your mouth back down, finding his nipples and circling each with your tongue, flicking, teasing and biting, enjoying his body arching, his mouth hissing, loving that the volume was increasing as your hands began roaming beneath his waist wantonly. He cheekily brought his hands up in return, stroking your ass, teasing your hole until you gave him a little pout. It was his turn. He shrugged as if he couldn't help himself and let his hands slowly drop, trailing your thighs and catching as much of your skin as he could on the way down.

You smirked, your voice dripping honey, showing him you appreciated his efforts nonetheless.

‘And I fucking love the filthy way your mind works… and the way you’re always up for an adventure… or something kinky…’

'Hmmm. Right back at ya kiddo'. You heard him laugh, low and dirty as you moved further down, kissing your way across his ribs and stomach as your ass then your pussy brushed his rock hard cock. You dipped down a little, teasing him with both holes and then arced up over him, landing on his thighs with your face in front of his gorgeous cock, kissing it lightly as your hands trailed down his waist and hips.

‘Oh, and I really fucking love this body and the way you use it... your mouth, your lips, your tongue, your hands, and most especially… your cock.’ You sighed, grasping him and dropping your lips around the head, your tongue swirling the tip as your hands worked him up and down. 

‘Fuck Rookie, you are going to kill me.’ He gasped, leaning forward and lifting you up underneath your arms, your mouth releasing him with a pop as he pulled you towards him, and then slid you backward, pushing up inside you as you both groaned. 

‘Sorry baby, I couldn’t wait any longer.’ He breathed, pulling you down to kiss him as your hips fell into rhythm together, sliding back and forth with delicious friction. Sparks like fireworks lighting up your central nervous system once again. The sweaty heat between your bodies rising as they intertwined, melting into each other, clinging, craving touch, each available inch of skin looking for contact.

You stared down into his eyes, lost once again in their depths, hands entwined as you rode him harder and faster. Both of you close to the brink already. You didn’t have any words left, you couldn’t even think as you got lost in each others gaze.

Suddenly he rolled you onto your back, thrusting deeper inside you, still staring into your eyes as his hands came up underneath you, his arms encircling you, pressing you to him, cradling your head as he moved above you, in you, all around you. Your foreheads touching, bodies pounding, pressing and sliding against each other with need. His hips slamming into yours. Aching with want. Craving more. You felt bonded, fused, and connected. You weren’t even sure where he finished and you began. It was like nothing you'd ever experienced. This feeling of being one. Of being so consumed and held.

You felt a tidal wave of heat surge within you, overwhelming you, shaking you and pulling you away with it. 

‘Dean, oh my fucking god’ You cried, blindsided by your orgasm, clinging to him, maintaining eye contact as you came.

‘Baby, so fucking beautiful.’ He moved faster, held you tighter, fucking you through your orgasm.

‘Thought I’d lost you forever. Fuck… I can’t… I..’ 

Dean came with a strangled cry. His eyes lust blown and nearly black staring into yours as he pushed himself even deeper.  
In the aftermath you simply stopped, holding each other in a space where time had lost meaning. The world shaking around you as you stayed still. Staring into each other eyes. The only two people in existence.

You had no idea how long you held it, stayed that way. Finally, he lay his head on your chest and you held each other as you both caught your breath.

‘Wow. Its uh... never been like that before... with anyone… I’ve never felt that… fuck it was intense...’ he stuttered.

‘I know. Me either.’ You whispered.

‘Rookie, you’re trembling.’ He said, coming back up on his elbows and stroking the side of your face. Still inside you, as he softened. Neither of you wanting to break the connection.

‘It was pretty fucking epic.’ You sighed. ‘You’re lucky I didn’t burst into tears.’

He chuckled. ‘It was pretty fucking epic.’ He lay his head back on your chest. 

You closed your eyes. ‘Can we stay like this forever?’

You felt him nod. ‘Forever baby. For as long as you want.’ He whispered.

You felt blissed out with happiness, though there was still a little part of you that wondered what all this meant and if he was going to accept you as a hunter now. You were definitely far too tired and happy to ask right at this moment, you'd discuss it later you decided, drifting off to sleep.

* * * *

You settled into a rhythm over the next few days. Your training continued, there was just lots more sex. So much sex. Poor Sam wanted to invest in soundproofing for his room and a sensor system that warned him before walking into any space in the bunker that might be 'in use'.

It was bliss. You had never been this happy. Never felt anything close to what you felt for Dean before. 

You were aware you hadn't really discussed the main issue between you, you were just hoping he was he ready to accept you as a hunter. You assumed he didn't expect you to simply live there and wait for him to come home from hunts... Did he? You were too happy right now to ruin it and ask.  
  
At the end of the week Sam got a call from Charlie, she needed some back up on a case. 

'Of course Charlie, we'll head out first thing. Should be with you by late morning.' said Sam, hanging up the phone. 'That was Charlie. She's close - Tulsa, Oklahoma. Said the job is a bit of a weird one. Fairies and a woman who is part deer. She'll fill us in properly when we get there.'

'A woman who is part deer and fairies. Of course.' grinned Dean, coming over to put his arms around your waist. 'So typical.'

It didn't sound like a big bad hunt. And it wasn't far. Surely this would be the one if ever they were going to take you. Right?

'So, uh - what now Dean?' you asked tentatively.

'Now Rookie,' he grinned, pulling you in for a kiss. 'Now, we hunt.' 

Next in the series: [The Rookie Hunts: Tulsa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563709/chapters/48815192)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Ref: Kiss you all over, Exile: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NN5jz_j2qWQ  
(Note: This video is an SPN fan edit - Apologies it is Sam and not Dean but its still hot af and much better than anything  
else out there I found on the interwebs for this song)  
ps. If anyone has editing skills to put Dean's kissing/sex scenes together with this - that'd be awesome as really like this as potentially their song... Or one of them ❤
> 
> GIF credit: kind of me - new to the gif game I was editing and messing around with frames and then it came out like this... which was fun! Hope its not too distracting for those that prefer their own imagination 😉😘
> 
> * * *  
Hope you enjoyed!  
There's possibility of a follow up series - The Rookie Hunts... still a few ideas kicking around about uses for priests costumes, the chains in the dungeon and more besides... :)


End file.
